Amorous Tread
by ToughSpirit
Summary: The X-Men are dealing with new enemies emerging, and mysterious pasts coming about, with nighmares and pain sure to come. Meanwhile Logan and Ororo realize things about each other that they didn't realize before. Post X-3. ROLO.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Amorous Tread

**Author**: ToughSpirit

**Verse**: Movie (Would take place after X3)

**Note**: This is my first attempt at a RoLo fic. Wolverine6Claws gave me the idea for the fic, because he said once that he would like to see Ororo 'strut her stuff', in a certain way (you'll see what we mean when you read). So I'm granting his wish.

**Summary**: Sometimes the love of your life, won't always come walking into your embrace. Sometimes you don't even know who should come to you, or who you should go to.

**Dedication**: I dedicate this fic to W6C, my good friend and writer. Marikosan, for letting me have such an influence on her writing. Jasmine, for always thinking I had talent even before she saw any work of mine, to prove it. And Libby Edwards, one of the first authors I started reading once I got into RoLo, with her fic SWIB, and her great modesty. I tip my hat off to you all!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the X-Men, so don't sue, please.

Amorous Tread

Chapter 1

Even though she loved and cared for her home at Xavier's mansion, sometimes she would yearn for the beat of her 'homeland'. Even though she knew her 'birthland' was New York, she had spent most of her life in Africa. And the undeniably soft accent she held to every word she spoke, proved it.

She breathed in deeply as she got out of the bridge stretch, she had been holding for some time now. Slowly she crawled her hands back up the wall, till her back straightened and her stomach tightened slightly to regain a standing posture.

She sighed heavily. Sometimes she wished she could summon up strong enough winds to take her across the ocean and into the other continent. But she knew she would tire before she could get there, and even if she was able to, she knew she wouldn't attempt it. She would not up and leave her responsibilities as an X-Men and a teacher at Xavier's school. That didn't mean she couldn't take the time out of her life to _remember_ the things she loved of her, old home. Or _do_ the things she loved in her, old home. Which she was getting ready to do at the moment.

Ororo raised her arms up and back over her head as if she had wings, then raised her heels slowly off the ground till the first digits of her toes were the only things supporting her weight. She stretched as far as she could, feeling the muscles in her calves, to her thighs, to her backside, to her back, to her neck, and then finally to her arms out stretched, strain to accommodate the final stretch Ororo was doing. Then quickly and lazily she dropped her arms and heels.

Now her muscles felt relaxed and ready. _That felt like a workout within itself_, Ororo thought.

She walked over across the Rec room to the stereo system. She put in the CD of George Abdo, one of her favorite musicians, the type of music she was used to hearing. It was Saturday, and even though during the weekend the Rec room was usually occupied, it was not so today. Most of the children were out doing their own thing, making sure they made the best out of their three-day weekend. Jean and Scott decided to go out and spend the day together (ever since the whole phoenix saga thing, they've been cherishing the time they have with each other, more). The Professor was up in his office as usual. Logan had gone out on his bike, to goddess knows where. And everyone else… Well Ororo didn't really care where everyone else was. All she knew was that she had the Rec room to herself and could have the privacy she wanted.

As track one was getting ready to play, Ororo got in position. Her head raised, looking straight ahead, appearing as regal as ever. Knees slightly bent and at shoulder width apart. Arms raised over her head, and her fingers seeming to make their own characteristic poses. Now to begin.

0 0 0

He pulled into the garage and kicked the stand on his motorcycle. Ever since he agreed to stay at the mansion, Charles had gotten him his own bike. Seeing as how he took an unwelcomed fondness to Scotty-boy's bike, Charles found it best that he have a bike of his own to obsess with.

Sliding off the bike he ran one rough hand through his crazy black hair, and walked through the halls of the mansion, and up the stairs to his room.

Logan took off his leather jacket, and casually threw it over a chair. Then plopped himself down on his bed_. No rugrats running around the place today. A game of pool_, _with a six-pack, and a couple of cigars would suit me just fine right about now_, Logan thought.

He got himself up and walked down to the Rec room. Hopefully no one would be in there to get on his nerves, and give him the solitude he wanted.

As he turn the corner, he would soon see that the Rec room was very much occupied.

0 0 0

As the music flowed from the stereo, Ororo's hips began to sway. The right hip swayed to the front with the left swaying to the front, after the right. Knees still slightly bent. Her shoulders following the same movement, as her hips. Her risks slowly begin to rotate in small circles. A small almost invisible smile crosses her lips. She loved this song, the beginning would be slow and steady at first, but she knew as the song would go on it would be hardly slow.

As Ororo was preoccupied in the music and what she was doing, she did not hear the person that was walking up the hall.

As Logan reached the doorway of the Rec room, he halted immediately and quietly. Most of the furniture was moved from the center of the room. Eastern sounding music was playing from the stereo, something Logan was not used to hearing, especially not in the mansion, with the kids and their music. In the middle of the room was Ro, wearing a pair of form fitting black jeans, with a goldish looking belt scarf that had tiny gems on it, hanged loosely from one hip. A matching black tank top that showed her lean stomach, had long sleeves, at the hem was long and flowing about Ororo's hands. And thick white hair hanged freely.

It took a while for Logan to realize what the form in the middle of the room, was doing. Ro was actually dancing! Logan observed surprised. Logan knew the women had curves, he just didn't know she had moves to back 'em up. Logan still stood still by the doorway, seeming to be in entranced in the movements. He unconsciously leaned against the doorframe and continued watching silently.

As Ororo's body swayed and turned and dipped rhythmically, the music started to pick up pace. As the speed increased so did Ororo's movements. Her hips dipped and backed up seductively and her shoulders rolled and backed up as well. The expression on her face was indescribable. Even though her eyes had been closed, Logan did not have to see them to see how she felt. Her cheeks plumped from the thrilling smile she had on her face. Her head thrashed from side to side, with the movement Ororo's hair became crazy and messy.

Logan's eyes widened. He wasn't used to seeing the African "goddess" so… Wild.

Since Logan arrived at the mansion, him and Ororo hadn't really talked much, but whatever was said between the two always seemed efficient enough to make an impression. Since Logan met her, he saw poise and fortitude, and a presence that demanded respect. So instinctively he gave it to her without question or realization that he did so. Which later on he realized what he did, it annoyed him a little but at the same time left a decisive impression. Him reacting to her like that, told him quickly that she was a being of nature, as well. That her communication with others, especially him would be through presence and body language and eye contact. And whatever said verbally, would be clear to understanding and thoural in thought. No wasted words.

Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't be as surprised as he was to see her this way. Sure he thought that at times she was tight reigned, not nearly as "tight ass" as Scott, but still in tight control. Knowing what he knows of the observations he's made on her as well as everyone else in the mansion, he should know by now that even though Ororo did not show it obviously, she had a more spiritually wild side to her.

And Logan was getting his first glimpse of it. _A fruitful glimpse, at that._

Logan's presence still continued to be unnoticed. Ororo's midsection started to make a fluid waving motion, that being the only part of her body moving at the moment. She skillfully did this, as if the task was effortless. Ororo's strong tummy looked like steady waves in the middle of the ocean, one wave following the other, and you never really know where the next wave began, all you knew was that the pattern kept on going.

Logan's eyes widened, still. _Ro wasn't just dancing… She was belly dancing!_

Then Ororo's feet fluttered across the floor, doing steps only she seemed to know. Her body was bobbing up and down in tune to the quick drumbeat in the song. Logan noticed Ororo's cheeks plumpin' even further adding to the smile she had been wearing.

_She is really enjoying herself_, he thought. _This must be the expression she wears when_ _she's wind riding._ Logan caught her several times in the sky whenever he went into the forest on the mansion grounds. At first he was a little frightened to see her so high in the sky, Logan was not used to seeing Ororo fly around, and not so high either. But after a while he got used to it, he also noticed that it seemed to be her favorite nightly past time. Although Logan could think of other things, that he thought were much more fun to do at night. He smiled wickedly at the thought.

Sometimes he watched her do her wind tread. He couldn't really ever make out her facial features when she was so high in the sky, but he knew it was she from the striking white mane that could be seen clearly in the night sky, as well as her movements, and he also recognized the laughter of joy that was hers. That's why he wondered if this was the face she had on, when in the sky.

Just when Logan thought he couldn't be more pleasantly surprised by Ororo's little performance, Ororo shifts her weight onto her right leg and brings her right hip quickly down, out and up. She repeated the same thing to the left hip, until her movements was a smooth continuous flow. She didn't let her hips twist forward or backward. Her movements looked like the sensual moves of a snake, doing a horizontal figure 8 on it's side. Then Ororo started a new move with her ribs over her hips, knees soft, and spine tall. Keeping her shoulders and ribs level and hips still, she slide her rib cage from side to side without tilting the ribs, lifting her shoulders or moving the hips. She then slid her ribs definitely to the right, front, left, and back in a horizontal circular motion still without tilting her ribs, or lifting her shoulders, or moving her hips.

As the music went on, Logan noticed that this particular song was actually going on for a while now. Unlike the more western songs that would go on for about three to five minutes, this one had been playing for a good twelve minutes now. Which he didn't mind at all, it just made Ro's performance longer, which meant he could enjoy it longer. As the fast pace song was reaching it's climax, Ororo did the most erotic moves Logan had seen her do yet, in fact the most erotic moves Logan had seen anyone do ever.

Ororo's back was now turned to him. And as she did so, her backside along with her hips, started to shake rapidly from side to side. Logan's body tensed and tightened at the sight, and other more intimate parts of him tensed and tightened as well.

Ororo's moves became more and more tantalizing. Her shapely behind started to bounce up and down according to the rapid beat. She mostly used her lower stomach to achieve the movement. _If more women had the rear Ororo had, there would be a whole lot less_ _gay guys, in the world_, Logan thought.

At this point Logan was trying extra hard to keep his animal at bay. He had never responded to Ro this way, he would respond to her on a more animalistic side when it came to communication, but never in a sexual way, even though he knew and thought that Ororo was a most attractive woman. Her moves were so inviting that if Logan didn't have so much respect for her, he would have been on top of her by now.

Suddenly he felt angry with himself knowing that he could have done something like that, and still was close to doing it. And for some other reason Logan was mad that he didn't pay more close attention to Ororo, to realize how much this woman was a very sensual, alluring, and passionate creature.

For whatever reasons Logan was immediately attracted to Jean, ever since they met. There was something _familiar_ about her and even kind of safe. Since he felt such familiarity with her, he decided to pursue her as well, even knowing that One Eye was her current mate. He suppose it was the challenging Alpha male in him, to pursue what he wants and get it.

But now, seeing Ororo like this he realized … Maybe he should have been pursuing someone else … Wait was he thinking! Even though he's been laying off Jean lately, would he so quickly want to pursue someone else.

Even though Logan was really loving the sight of Ororo, he thought it was best now to leave before he couldn't control his animal senses or human frustrations. Just when Logan was about to turn to leave, Ororo dropped to the floor. Logan turned back around quickly.

She was on her hands and knees with her back arched. She rolled her head around, with her hair rolling around in the same direction, becoming even more wild and messy than it was already. She rolled around on the floor enticingly. She then sat up on her knees with her arms extended in front of her at shoulder level. Her fingertips circled inward, palms moved toward and then away from her chest. Then she moved her arms to the side of her and raised her right arm, lifting her shoulder first, and then her elbow, wrist, and fingers. When she lowered the right arm, that's when she repeated the same to the left arm. It looked similar to the movements she was doing earlier with her hips, the same fluid snakelike movements.

Through the whole song Ororo was so wrapped and in tune with the music. She went with the flow perfectly, like none of her movments could be wrong. Finally as the song ended, Ororo flipped her body on the floor, and crouched down in a bowing position.

Logan's eyes were steady on Ororo not moving for anything. _That must have been the_ _most exotic and sexist thing I've ever seen_, Logan thought.

He could see Ororo was breathing heavily, and her head was still down. This was Logan's chance to get away, but when he was about to take a step, Ororo raised her head from the ground and looked Logan directly in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Amorous Tread

Chapter 2

Ororo and Logan's eyes were looking at each other unflinchingly. They were both staring at one another so intensely and steadily, that if anyone were to see them at the moment, they would think they were statues.

_Shit_, Logan thought. He was surprised how Ororo automatically looked up at him. _Did she know I was here the whole time? If so why didn't she acknowledge my presence,_ _earlier?_ All of sudden he felt like a little kid getting caught, for sneaking around to look at something naughty. But he recovered quickly, and a wolfish smile came to his lips.

"Nice performance, Darlin," Logan complimented. Both their stares still solid on each other.

"Thank you," Ororo answered. She got up off the floor swiftly and walked over to the stereo. Track two was already starting to play, but Ororo pressed the stop button and then the eject. She put the CD away back in its case and placed it back, beside the stereo. She had not expected an audience. Ororo didn't necessarily know Logan was standing there watching her the whole time, but for some reason she did sense a presence. She didn't pay much mind to it because at first she thought it was just her imagining herself back in Egypt where people watched and danced with her. But when she raised her head and saw Logan, she knew it was not her imagination.

Ororo turned back around trying to put all the furniture back in place, and saw that Logan was still standing by the doorway.

"I was not expecting an audience," Ororo stated.

"I wasn't expecting a performance," Logan stated back.

Ororo looked up at Logan quickly. Then went back to putting the furniture in place. Ororo was not necessarily upset about Logan witnessing her dancing abilities, but she was caught a little off guard. Ororo never really willingly showed a more carefree side to her to anyone in the mansion, not even Jean, and she was suppose to be her best friend. Ororo always tried to be in order. Partially because of her mutant gifts and partially because of the person she started to become over the years.

Logan watched as Ororo was trying to put everything back in place. He could tell Ororo wasn't really upset with him for catching her in her performance. But he could tell that she seemed unnerved. He walked into the Rec room and started helping her put everything in place. Ororo looked up again, and gave a "Thank you", and Logan replied a "No problem". They fell into an easing silence, as they busied themselves with fixing the Rec room.

Logan started to stare at Ororo. _Damn_, he thought. She changed her whole aurora so quickly and easily. She looked so calmed, now. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same person who just finish did the most exotically wild thing he's ever seen. But taking a better look at her, her hair still wild and messy framing her ebony face and her skin slightly shinny from perspiration. _Oh yeah, this is still definitely the same woman, just in a different mode._

"Where'd ya learn ta move like that, Roro?" Since Logan's been in the mansion, he's given almost everyone in the mansion a nickname. A habit of his, that they could all tell he's had for years.

Ororo turned her head quickly and looked at him, caught a little off guard by the question, but she knew how to answer it. "In my old home," she answered. She smiled softly, having fond memories of those times.

Logan could see she was reminiscing. Suddenly he wanted to know a little more about the weather "witch". He knew the basics of her profile. Grew up in Africa, was praised as a goddess, and then recruited as an X-Men in her late teens. But he felt compelled to know a little more detail. Logan wasn't really into being noisy and in other peoples business, but with Ororo, he almost couldn't help himself.

"Well wherever ya learnt it, the guys around there must've had a hellva time watching. Didn't know ya had moves like that Ro. You outta do me the favor of givin me my own personal dance one day." Logan tilted his head to the side, and gave her a wink.

Ororo thought she should be offended, but for some reason she couldn't help but laugh a little. "I do not go around dancing for just _anyone_, Logan. _I_ dance when _I_ feel like it. When _I_ want to," she answered.

Logan shrugged. "Who knows Ro Darlin, maybe you'll _want_ to dance fer me one day." He gave her another wolfish grin.

She walked leisurely up to him keeping eye contact as she came closer, and when she reached him she looked him surely in his dark brown-gray eyes. "Maybe... Maybe not. Unlikely... But possible. Still unlikely though." Then she brushed past him and walked to leave the Rec room.

"Have a lovely rest of the afternoon, Logan," she said while walking out and around the corner, up the stairs to her attic room.

/ / /

It was Sunday morning. Jean felt like eating out for breakfast, then spending the rest of the day shopping. So naturally she asked Ororo to tag along, and naturally Ororo complied. The two were sitting inside an IHOP. Jean putting a fork full of pancakes in her mouth as she continued to talk to Ororo.

"I'm telling you it was the most sweetest afternoon, Ororo. Sometimes Scott can be a little detached, but it's at times like those that I just know he cares for me. And now we're engaged!" she exclaimed happily and excitedly.

"I am very happy for you, dear Jean," Ororo said, before putting a fork full of fried eggs in her mouth. No one would suspect that for a woman of Ororo's size that she could eat a whole lot, when she was ready to. She order herself the Three For All Special, where she was indulging 3 pancakes, 3 eggs, and three side orders of bacon, sausage, and ham. Ororo was not a vegetarian but she limited herself from eating too much meat, only once in a while would she allow herself to consume as much meat as she so desired. Which happen to be right at this moment.

"Goodness Ororo are you sure you'll finish all that?" Jean asked.

"Certainly," Ororo answered.

"You're so lucky! If I ate like the way you do sometimes, I would gain 20 pounds every two weeks, and I'm a little smaller than you! You eat and eat and eat and don't gain a pound!"

"It is called metabolism, Jean," Ororo plainly but jokingly said.

"I'll never understand people like you. I swear you cease to amaze, Ororo," Jean exclaimed.

"So I have realized as of lately," Ororo said. Remembering yesterday's events. Ororo was still surprised that Logan had witnessed her yesterday, and yet there was something a little thrilling about him witnessing it.

Jean looked suspiciously at Ororo. "I'll question that statement later, but anyway Ororo you must do me the honor of being my maid of honor. You will, won't you?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Of course Jean. I mean who ever, over time, has ever turned down that question? If there is such a person, I would like to meet them," Ororo stated jokingly.

Jean laughed, "That's true."

/ / /

Logan was in the living room sitting in one of the over sized chairs. Jubilee and Kitty were sitting on the floor in front of him, playing with Uno cards, and watching some action movie on Showtime.

Logan wasn't really watching the T.V. He was just relaxing, finding it amusing how the Kitty Kat and Fire Cracker were contemplating whether if the color or number matched the last card, and if Kitty told Jubilee "Uno out" in time so that she would have to pick up two more cards.

Logan was still surprised, even after all these months how comfortable he's gotten in this place, in such a short time. For once he felt like he didn't always have to be watching his back. But he was still aware that danger could occur at anytime, he learned that first hand when the attack on the mansion happened.

Logan was also still a little surprised of catching Ro dancing, yesterday. _Damn, she was_ _so sexy_, Logan thought. _Strutting her stuff, moving around like a hushed vixen. Bouncing_ _that round ass of hers every which way. Shit,_ Logan thought, _that had ta be my favorite part of the whole thing. _

"Jubilee! I said 'Uno out', before you got the chance to say, 'Uno'! So you better pick up those two cards!" Kitty yelled.

"Na, chill with that, Kitty! I won and you know it! Stop being a sore loser and lets start another game!" Jubilee yelled back.

"You rugrats need ta know how ta play cards better," Logan chuckled.

"Oh be quiet, Wolvie!" Jubilee now yelled at Logan.

Logan got up, tousled both their hair and walked out of the living room. He had been growing closer to those two, at times they were like his shadow, almost always wanting to be where he is. He was giving them both personal self-defense training lessons and he took much pride in the two of them. Kinda funny how he almost thought them as daughters.

Logan turned the corner; he heard the front door opening. He looked to see who it was. One red head and one white. Jean and Ororo. _So obvious_, Logan thought. He walked towards them.

"Oh, hi Logan. How are you doing, today?" Jean asked. Both her and Ororo had their hands full of bags.

"Just fine, Jeannie. I see you gals have out done yerselves by buyin the whole mall," Logan said, looking at all the bags.

"Don't exaggerate, Logan," Jean said. "Besides I did most of the shopping," Jean said a little haughtily.

"So I figured," Logan answered. He turned his attentions to Ororo. "What about you Roro? How are you doing today? Can't say hello, too?" Logan asked looking her up and down.

"Hello Logan. And I am fine, as well," Ororo answered. She and Logan continued to look at one another.

Jean sensed a shift in the atmosphere, something unfamiliar to her. She looked back and forth between the two, until Kitty and Jubilee came walking up to them.

"Hey Storm. Hey Jean," Kitty and Jubilee greeted.

"Hello Jubilation. Hello Katherine," Ororo greeted them back, as Jean nodded them a hello. "How have you two been this afternoon?" Ororo asked.

"We've been alright," Kitty answered.

"Yeah, been hanging out with Wolvie all afternoon," Jubilee replied.

"Is that so? Well I hope the big bad Wolverine, has been a caring babysitter," Jean said, while starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Aren't I always," Logan said.

"Jubilee, Kitty can you please take some of these bags and carry it up stairs for us," Ororo asked them, as Jean and Ororo handed them some bags.

"Sure," both girls answered.

"Jean and I are going to fix lunch. Is there anything you girls would like?" Ororo asked.

"Oh yeah, can I have tuna fish sandwich," Jubilee requested.

"And a turkey sandwich for me," Kitty requested too.

"Will do girls. Come back when your done upstairs," Jean told them. With that they went upstairs and Ororo and Jean set off to the kitchen with the groceries in hand, and Logan not far behind.

Logan was staring openly at Ororo's rear while they were walking into the kitchen. He sat himself down on a stool by the center counter. Ororo started to make the lunch as Jean was unpacking the bags.

"Aren't ya gonna make lunch, fer me too, Darlin?" Logan addressed Ororo "The little kiddies aren't the only ones with mouths ya know? I have one too," Logan stated, feigning hurt.

Ororo and Jean looked at each other amused. Then Ororo looked at Logan.

"Yes, Logan I know you have a mouth. One that most of the time, does not have any thing relatively constructive to say, besides four letter words," Ororo said, Jean blurted out laughing.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh that's clever Ro, real clever," He said sarcastically.

Ororo laughed a little with Jean. "I am only joking Logan. What is that you want to eat? I will make it for you while I am at it," Ororo asked.

"Let me have a ham, turkey, and pastrami sandwich. With cheese and mayonnaise. No lettuce or tomato. And could ya pass me a – " Logan was cut off when Ororo placed one of his beers in front of him. "Yeah thanks," Logan popped the top off and started gulping it down.

After Ororo made Logan his sandwich, Jubilee and Kitty came back down for their lunches.

It was like a signal went out to almost everyone in the mansion. 'Cause Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Rogue, Remy, even Xavier came down, to have lunch. Logan watched as Ororo took care of everyone else's needs. How in even the simplest task of fixing food for others, how that showed what type of person she was. From the beginning he could tell that she was the mother hen of the mansion, always making sure that everyone was all right and everything was in order.

When finally everyone finished eating and left the kitchen, that's when Ororo finally made herself something to eat. A simple tuna sandwich, like Jubilee had, and she poured out a glass of lemonade, for herself as well.

Logan was still on the stool he had been sitting on ever since he got into the kitchen. Just watching, as Ororo finally tended to herself. He wondered if everyone realized just how important Ororo was in the mansion. Probably not, to the full extent. Hell, as of recently he didn't realize her more true character.

"Done tending ta the flock?" Logan asked. It sounded more of statement than a question.

Ororo looked straight across to him where she now sat across the counter from him, "Yes I am done," Ororo answered.

"Ya must get tired sometimes though, Darlin?" Logan questioned.

"Tired from what?" Ororo questioned back.

"From taking care of everyone else, before ya do yerself," Logan stated plainly, and looked her in her eyes penetratingly.

Ororo looked back at him with the same measure. "I love them. I care for them. It should not be a chore to take care of your loved ones. But to answer your question... yes it can be tiresome sometimes. But I find my balance," Ororo answered.

"Yer balance, huh," Logan continued to observe Ororo as she continued eating.

Balance.

_What was her balance?_ Logan wondered. He saw no balance in one person doing so much for others, and then the person not getting the same care back. What would he know anyway, getting all berserker sometimes for no good reason that he could think of. He could hardly find his own balance. And he was only recently getting acquainted with the concept of "family".

"Did I say something of interest?" Ororo suddenly asked, breaking Logan's thoughts.

He didn't even realize when Ororo finished eating, and now she stood by the sink washing the dishes.

"No Ro. Why ya ask?" Logan asked.

She turned around to look at him. "You looked deep in thought," Ororo responded and then faced the sink again.

Logan grinned and got up off the stool. He strolled slowly up to her. He leaned his back against the counter that was attached to the sink, and leaned in closely to Ororo.

"Maybe the only thing I'm having deep thoughts about is not the answer I got, but the person who gave me the answer," Logan said, with his face drawing dangerously close to Ororo's. From this distance he got a good whiff of her scent.

Sandalwood. Wind. Cinnamon. Plants. Vanilla.

_Oh, that's the kinda scent ya just wanna drown in_, Logan thought.

"Well I am sure you would want to have your deep thoughts in privacy," Ororo stated, as she pulled a sheet of paper towel, dried her hands and left the kitchen.

_The woman knew how to make an exit, when she wanted to_, Logan thought. Much like him_. Knows when to tread on out_, Logan smiled. _I'd much rather see her tread in, but that_ _might happen later,_ Logan thought with a little hope. Then walked out the kitchen shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Amorous Tread

Chapter 3

_The little girl walked through the dark alley. She was no more than 6 years of age. Her face was like a beautifully rare porcelain doll, but her eyes looked like that of a person who already had a wide understanding of how the world works. She was use to walking through these alleys; she knew the whole city like the back of her hand. She reached what appeared to be a hole in the wall, one would only notice if they were searching for it._

_She walked in. As she walked on more light would appear, until she reached a room that was lavishly set. Various colors of: purple, navy blue, blood red, and gold. No one would suspect such a regal looking place would have such a defective looking front. But the little girl was not impressed; she treaded to this place many times before. To her it was always like walking into hell and then meeting the devil himself._

_She walked up to the person that was seated in the middle of the room. A handsome Indian man, who was in his late twenty's. Like her, his eyes showed a different story from his face. His eyes were frigid and yet humorous at the same time. He didn't turn to her when she stopped before him. He had been waiting for her. Sensed her before she even walked in._

"_Did you speak to him?" the man asked, as he finally looked the child in her eyes._

"_No," she answered. Looking into his eyes, bravely._

"_But you've met him." It was more of a confirmation than a question; the man already knew they met. "Why didn't you keep running? What made you stop, to regard him?" he asked._

"_I don't know. I just stopped. And he came to me." She was remembering the day's earlier events. She knew the man in front of her would question her about it._

"_Was it like the pull you usually feel from me?" He questioned._

"_Yes," she answered._

"_If you see him, don't ever go near him again. Understand?" It was a command not a request._

_The young girl nodded. The man motioned for her to come closer. He lifted her chin, so that he could have a better look at her. He admired the gorgeous little face, and then kissed her on the forehead._

"_That's a good girl. My little Ororo."_

Ororo woke up with a start. She looked around every which way, and she was breathing slightly heavy. Once she realized she was by herself, she sat back on the headboard of her bed.

_Goddess, I have not thought about that day in so long,_ Ororo thought. _What could have brought on the dream of that memory?_ It was the last thing on her mind, and yet so suddenly it came to the front of her thought patterns. Memories like _that_, with _that _man, were one of her more distressing times in her life.

Ororo rested her head back on her pillow and looked out of her balcony into the night sky. She willed herself that it would be best to just go back to sleep. So she closed her eyes, in hope that no more dreams like that would come.

/ / /

Charles was up in his office, deep in thought. It was late and he was supposed to be asleep, but he had been jerked awake. Something had disrupted his sleep patterns. He didn't know what it was, but he knew who it was. Ororo.

He had sensed her distress patterns, and reacted to them immediately. Then several minutes later he didn't feel her distress anymore. It puzzled him that he felt such strong mental waves from Ororo. Next to Logan, she had the strongest mental shields, of a non-telepath he's ever felt. If she didn't want her feelings broadcasted, she knew exactly how to keep them to herself. But then moments ago he could feel her every emotion clearly.

Doom. Hatred. Fear. Disgust.

He hasn't felt such strong negative emotions from Ororo like that since...

Charles shook his head. It would be best to question Ororo about it tomorrow. There could be more to this than he thought.

/ / /

It was Monday morning. Still no classes, due to the three-day weekend. One more day to rest and to get prepared for the week ahead.

Logan had just finished a session in the danger room. He had been in there ever since early morning. He had another one of his nightmares. Almost every night he would have them, and if they didn't come he would subconsciously wait for them to come.

He needed to get out of the mansion. He felt like shit this morning and didn't want to deal with anyone right now. As he walked towards the garage, he nearly bumped into the professor.

"Oh, ah... sorry Chuck," Logan apologized.

"That's quite alright. Are you alright, Logan?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah fine, just need ta get some air. I'll be back later." With that Logan walked away.

_Seems like someone else had a rough night,_ Charles thought.

He was on his way to the greenhouse in search of Ororo. He knew she would be in there. She went there often, especially when she wanted to gather her thoughts.

Charles wheeled his way into the greenhouse, until he saw Ororo.

"Hello, Ororo," Charles greeted.

"Oh, good morning Charles," Ororo greeted back.

"Have you been alright?" Charles asked.

"Yes Charles, as alright as I will ever be. Why do you ask?" Ororo turned from the plant she had been watering to look at him.

"Last night, I sensed your distress, Ororo. I have not felt such strong emotional waves from you like that in a long time. What was wrong with you last night?" Charles looked up at Ororo mindfully.

Ororo took a while before answering; she was not expecting the professor to mention, last night. "I had a dream... I dreamt about the day we met. Do you remember?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was my first visit to Egypt. I was in the market, and when I went to reach for my wallet it wasn't there. You had pick pocked me and I chased after you," Charles laughed a little. "I would've never caught up to you, if I didn't use my mind to halt you," Charles finished.

"Yes that's right. But I had dreamt of what happened after we met. Remember, _he_ broke our connection and I never met you again until I was seventeen." Ororo turned away from Charles. "Just the thought of him brought back such buried emotions. And the worst thing is, it just all came crumbling down out of nowhere," Ororo stated frustrated.

"Child, maybe it's not anything. Sometimes the mind works mysteriously. Things will just pop up in your mind for no good reason. Don't worry. If there's anything more to this, I'll let you know," Charles said trying to comfort Ororo.

Ororo turned back to regard him. "You have not called me "child" in so long," Ororo stated.

"Yes well, you all have been like my children. Especially you Ororo, even though I don't say it. You were the first member of my 'dream' that I ever met. And since then you've left a lasting impression on my heart," Charles said with much pride.

Ororo was nearly in tears. "Thank you Charles."

Ororo bent down to embrace Xavier, the man that had become her father for the past several years. If she had his support then she would be able to get through any memories and feeling of _that _man.

/ / /

Later that night Logan found himself in the woods on the mansion grounds; his nightly retreat when he was feeling strained. He walked deep in to the woods where the lake was. It was his favorite part of the woods. He sat himself down by the lake.

Logan looked weary. His head down and shoulders slumped. Even though he really liked his home at the mansion, he felt like something was missing in his life. Not that it didn't always feel like something was missing.

_When will the hole finally feel, filled_? Logan wondered. He was use to feeling this way, but as of lately he's been wanting more, then of what he's already use to.

Logan now laid on his back, looking up at the night sky. He breathed in deeply, taking in all the scents around him. To the night air, rich soil, dew on the plants, Ororo. WAIT!

Where was Ororo, for him to be smelling her? No sooner did he ask the question to himself, did he see her flying above the trees.

As graceful and lithe, as ever. There, Ororo was floating just above the trees. It was lower than he usually saw her fly, and he noticed she wasn't doing her "wind dance".

She landed on the other side of the lake. Logan got up and treaded quietly and mindfully towards her. His eyes were focused on her face, he saw the saddened expression on it.

Logan neared further, like a hunter nearing it's prey. But as he got closer he noticed Ororo's head lift up as if she sensed something then turned to look up at Logan.

"Logan!" Ororo said surprised.

"Hey, darlin. Funny how we keep meeting up like this," Logan stated.

"Yes, very," Ororo responded.

It was at this moment that Logan noticed that Ororo had no strip of clothing on. He didn't know Ororo flew in the nude, due to her flying so high up, he couldn't notice.

Logan took a good look at her. She was shapely- he knew that- she didn't have to be naked for him to notice. She had a strong elegant form. Her legs were lengthy and solid. Followed by nicely wide hips, and the firm generous backside behind them, that he admired so much. A trim waist and a stout stomach. Then a lovely set of breast, that weren't too heavy set, just the perfect size, to entice any man. Slender shoulders, seemly neck, and a face just as gorgeous as a goddess.

_Damn_, he was getting excited, just by looking at her.

Ororo noticed Logan's intense stare, but she was never one to be shy or modest about her body, so she felt completely comfortable under his stare. But she had to admit to herself, that the reason her heart was beating so hard and blood running so fast, was because of that very same stare.

"Didn't mean ta catch ya so ...bare, Ro," Logan finally said.

"That's alright, I never was one to be so easily embarrassed," Ororo stated.

There was a short silence between the two, until Ororo spoke again.

"What brings you to the woods so late at night, Logan? I thought I was the only one who ventured here so late," Ororo said as she bent down to pick up the nightgown she had sheded early. Something that definitely did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"Well, you're not the only one who seeks solitude here," Logan answered. "I saw ya flying up there, you didn't look too happy. You alright, darlin?" he asked.

"Yes, fine." Ororo answered, slipping the nightgown over her head.

Logan walked up to Ororo until he was directly in front of her. "My nose tells me you ain't fine." He inhaled Ororo's scent deeply, sifting through all the different scents and emotions. "Far from it, as far as I can tell."

Ororo looked Logan in his eyes, getting a little defensive. "I'm fine, just a little stressed. Nothing a good night's sleep can't help. Which is why it's probably best I get to bed now. Good night, Logan. Maybe I'll bump into you again here, some night. But for now see you tomorrow." And she took off into the night sky towards the mansion.

Logan growled, frustrated. That was the third time she left him like that. And he was beginning to get tired of it. He be damned if he let her get away like that again. Next time she wouldn't leave him so suddenly; he would make sure of it.

**Next chapter coming soon... **

**AN:** Before you guys leave I would like for all of you to read my author's note. I did have it posted as a separate chapter, before I got into Chapter 3, but the site removed it because they said I can't have an author's note that has it's own chapter. So I'm re-showing what I said before, right here.

And to the site, just so things are clear, I am not being disrespectful to the reviewer I'm about to address, just read and you'll see.

What I have to say actually goes out to Nienna of Sorrow. I read the two reviews you gave me, Nienna. I admit it was not what I was expecting. In fact, I actually laughed a little. I bet most people get defensive, when you leave them reviews like that. But hey, I ain't called ToughSpirit for nothing, I'll endure it.

I read your profile; you warned that you're very opinionated. I respect that you're honest with your opinions, no matter what. I'm all for "constructive criticism", it tells the author what they're doing wrong and to try and fix it. It seems that you're criticism is more blunt and harsh than constructive, though. Not that it seems you care, telling by your profile. Not that you should sugarcoat anything, just to be nice, either. But there is a way to say what you need to and not be so cynical about it. A skill, I guess, you lack.

I'm new at this, obviously. So forgive me, for my rookie mistakes with grammar and tenses, that seems to annoy you so greatly.

To answer some of your questions that you asked: Almost everyone including Jubilee and Kitty calls Ororo, Storm. It's not that they like her any less than Jean and Logan, or them trying to be formal. Read some X-Men comics and you'll see. And by the way, Jean does not have a code name for them to call her by in the first place. In earlier comics she was called _Marvel Girl_, but the name never stuck.

As far as me being too descriptive for your liking... oh well. I've read tons of rolos far more descriptive, so maybe you need to read more rolos. Oh, and Ororo's scent in many rolos is exactly how I described it. Just read the fic _Animal Behaviors, so _you "do the research." So if it's too much like a pastry mixed with incense for you, then again forgive me.

Lastly if my fic is, "so poorly written" and "old and tired," to you, then by all means don't read on. And anyone else out there that is equally disgusted by my writing, then please do not read my fic any further, for it is not worthy to be read by people like Nienna of Sorrow who have a more crude "constructive criticism."

**THANKS: **Thanks to **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**, **Chanice Blue**, **Monica**, **Lessandra**, **Marissa**, **Budgiebee**, **DiAbLa, **and **Annachi** for your positive reviews.

Thanks **Digital Tempest**, for dropping a review even though you were pressed for time. You need to update _Odalisque_, and _Waiting For You, _soon. You already know I'm in love with those two fics. LOL.

Thanks, **Havana girl**, for being so enthusiastic about my fic. Thanks, **RedHead2,** for thinking I described Ororo's movements well. To **Darlin**, I have not yet decided if the rolo will be fast and furious or slow and steady. We'll see together, LOL.

Thanks to **Syrinx** and **Gia** for pointing out my flaws in a more merciful way. You too **Storm Fan**, but I was never bad in English class. It was my first fic what can I say; I made some bad typos mostly 'cause I was nervous and anxious. Don't worry though since so many people have such a problem with typos I'll try my best for that to not happen again.

**Jayde Sky** and **Xeero, **thanks a lot for the encouragement. You guys said some things that made me think about my fic. So thanks, again.

But my biggest thanks must go out to, **Libby Edwards**! Girl if I didn't have you to back me up, things would have been harder on me. So biggest love and thanks to you.

Sorry for the long author's note, everyone. But I did get two long reviews from Nienna of Sorrow, and other long reviews from other reviewers. Didn't think my fic would bring up so much discussion.

So I hope everyone liked chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Amorous Tread

Chapter 4

3:11 PM. The clacking noise of the chalk against the board echoed through out the room. Events of WWII, was being written. Ororo turned to face her class. School was finally back, in session after a long three-day weekend. It was the last class of the day. Ororo looked upon her class. She felt relieved now that she was teaching it occupied her mind on other things. She wouldn't concentrate so hard on the dreams she recently started to have.

"Hitler persecuted millions, in the time of his reign. About six million Jews and six million others that also did not fit his ideal, of what the human race should consist of," Ororo paused as she watched her class write down everything she dictated. "So my debate question for today is, would Hitler's ethics have been a positive influence on society, if he had not executed millions?" Ororo asked.

Several of the students raised their hands. Ororo pointed to Kitty, "Kitty."

"Hitler's ethics and ideals would not have been a positive influence, on society, even without all the killings. For the simple fact that his beliefs were based on prejudice against people that didn't fit his ideal view of what a true human should be," Kitty answered, with much conviction.

"Yeah, I agree. His ideals were mega warped," Jubilee responded.

"Well maybe the guy had a point," the whole class turned to Avis, a new student that has been around for almost two months. Ever since he came to the mansion he never made a good impression with most of the students. He continued, "To make a race of perfection, would probably make the world an easier place to live in. If everyone were a certain a way, then everything would go a certain way. Maybe the right way," Avis finished.

"That's crazy!" Kitty exclaimed. "That's like trying to play, God! No one has that right!"

"I think the only reason why you're disagreeing with us Avis is because you want to have an argument for the sake of arguing. You always think you're right," Jubilee said.

"That's 'cause I am. You can't say I don't have a point. If things were more perfect, things would be better! So why not make it perfect?" Avis asked.

"'Cause it won't be perfect no matter what you do! Who was Hitler, for him to think he could differ what was right and what was wrong?!?" Kitty answered.

"You all make a good point," Ororo cut in. "It would be nice to have a society in which everything went the right way because of the right people. But also it is very hard for anyone to know truly what needs to be done in order to make a perfect society," Ororo said.

The class looked at Ororo intently as they waited for her to continue. "So I ask you, Avis, would it be right for the leaders of our society to eliminate the race of mutants, because they see us as a liability and outcasts?" Ororo asked.

Avis, looked at Ororo blankly. He could not answer her question, because he knew his answer would be completely different from his earlier one.

The bell rang suddenly, and the kids immediately started to get up to leave. Ororo was reminding them all about their debate papers, that were do tomorrow. Several of the kids were saying goodbye to her as they left. Ororo smiled. She really cared for all the children in Xavier's mansion. If need be she would put her life on the line for anyone of them.

As Ororo went to the board to erase her earlier notes, Logan was up against the doorway staring at her. He had been waiting outside her class a couple minutes before the last bell rang. He walked further into the room as Ororo turned from the board and a little smile came across her lips.

"Good afternoon, Logan. What brings you to my classroom?" Ororo asked, as she walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

"Nothin', just thought I'd come visit the resident goddess's classroom. Back ta teaching the rugrats, I see," Logan stated.

"Logan must you always call them that?" Ororo asked.

"Yes," he answered immediately. "How were the kiddies today, anyway?"

"Just fine, as always. Aww, what is the matter Logan? Were you board, today? No one to play with, now that everyone's in school, again?" Ororo feigned, sympathy. "Goddess Logan it was only three days," she finished with a smirk.

"You just love ta provoke me, don'cha ya?"

"Not as much as you like to provoke others, especially a certain cycloptic leader. " Ororo answered.

Logan growled at her a little. "Anyway, I didn't come here ta start backlashes wit'cha. I actually came here fer yer, company," Logan stated.

Ororo raised a questioning eyebrow, at the statement.

"What? Is it that hard ta believe, Darlin? Am I not good enough ta converse with the almighty weather goddess?" Logan asked.

"I said no such thing Logan. I am just surprised, is all. You would usually seek another's company," Ororo insinuated.

Logan knew whom Ororo meant, and he growled again. "Yeah well, there are others living in this mansion, and not ta say that I'm a social butterfly or anything, but I like a change, once in a while."

Ororo smiled_. He sure is handsome when he gets aggravated, _Ororo thought. "Well, if that is the case, did you have anything in mind as to do while in my company?" Ororo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was thinkin' after dinner tonight, ya could tag along with me ta this bar in town. How 'bout it, Ro? Are ya up fer it, or do ya need ta grade papers, or sumthin' like that?" Logan asked.

"No, I do not need to grade anything until tomorrow. I will 'tag along', with you. What time?" she asked.

"Around ten thirty, when it's almost time fer the kiddies ta go ta bed." Logan answered.

Ororo and Logan started to walk out of the classroom, towards the stairs.

"Sounds good. See you later then, Logan," Ororo said, as she started to walk up the stairs.

"See ya, Ro." _This should be fun,_ Logan thought.

/ / /

It was dinnertime and almost everyone was at the dinner table, some of the children were in the living room watching T.V. while having their dinner. There was a lot of chatter and laughter around the table; everyone was enjoying dinner. Xavier's mansion always had a distinct feel to it. It was an environment that you could adapt to easily. You felt comfortable without even trying.

"Stormy, you certainly out did yourself, petite. Dinner was delicious as always," Remy said as he placed a kiss on Ororo's cheek and put his plate in the sink.

"Remy, keep calling me that insufferable name, and I can show you how delicious a lightning bolt can be," Ororo said calmly and deadly to Remy. Everyone started to laugh.

"Mien Gott! Ororo you actually sounded serious," Kurt exclaimed.

"I was," Ororo said, with the same calm deadliness. Everyone just laughed that much harder.

Remy pouted out his bottom lip, making his red on black eyes resemble that of a puppy, and came closer to Ororo. "Ya wouldn't really strike Remy would ya, Stormy?" Ororo glared at Remy when he dared to repeat the name.

"Careful, sugah, Storm looks like she'll strike ya right now," Rogue warned.

"Yeah Cajun, lay off. Don't push yer luck," Logan warned, as well.

But Remy didn't listen. He came closer to Ororo and sat himself on her lap. Ororo looked at Remy with fond annoyance. He started to say the name, "Stormy" in a singsong tone over and over again. Until Ororo had, had enough and took her fork and stabbed Remy in the ass. He immediately fell to the ground with a yelp. Everyone burst into laughter, at the scene. With tears coming into their eyes, even Ororo had to laugh at what she did.

"Damn Remy! You should have known better!" Scott laughed out as Remy started to get up off the floor.

"I can't believe ya jus did dat! Dat's what I get for givin' ya a compliment, chere?" Remy asked Ororo, as he rubbed his ass.

"No that's what ya get fer being a pain in the ass," Logan answered, instead. "Now ya have a pain in yer ass," laughter still laced his voice.

"I see how i'tis, **Stormy**!" Remy yelled and strained the name, as he left the kitchen with his hand still rubbing his behind.

Rogue got up and walked passed Storm and said, "Nice one, Storm. That Cajun will never learn," she giggled and walked after him.

Ororo smiled and got up to wash the dishes. Everyone placed their dishes in the sink and thanked Ororo for dinner.

"Really though Ro, you did out do yourself. Thanks for dinner," Scott said as he gave her a light hug around her shoulders, and a quick kiss on her temple.

"You are very welcome, Scott," Ororo responded.

Ororo watched as Scott and Jean started to clean up the table for her. The professor came to Ororo and gave her gentle squeeze on her hand, before leaving.

Logan was the only one who still sat at the table, looking as if he wasn't ready to budge. He was just looking at Ororo, as she washed the dishes. Staring at Ororo, Logan realized, was beginning to become one of his favorite past times. Especially staring at her rear end. _How could I have not noticed something so damn sexy_, Logan thought.

Jean looked up from the table at Logan, and saw that he was staring at Ororo. She noticed that Logan had been paying awfully close attention to Ororo lately. It was something that she really didn't know how to respond to, not that she should really have a response in the first place. Jean nudged Scott with her elbow, and he looked up at her and then at what Jean was looking at. Scott looked at Logan, as he stared at Ororo, then back at Jean and shrugged his shoulders, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Jean rolled her eyes at him and started to talk to him telepathically. Don't you notice, Scott?

Notice what? Scott asked.

The way Logan's staring at Ororo! Jean explained.

Yeah, I see. What's the big deal?

I think something's going on with those two, Jean answered.

Scott looked again between the two, and started to laugh a little. Jean I think you're delusional. Something going on between them, like what? Those two are as different as night and day. I highly dought that, Scott continued to laugh at Jean's assumption.

Jean poked Scott in his ribs hard, until he stopped laughing. He just took the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink for Ororo to wash, and left the room.

Jean continued to stare at the two, while pretending to wipe up the table. Logan's eyes never left Ororo's form for one second. He suddenly got up from the table and started treading towards Ororo. Jean took much interest, in this.

Logan came up behind Ororo and neared his mouth to her ear. "You're still up fer tonight, Roro?" Logan whispered softly. He knew Jean was trying to listen to what he was saying. He cared for Jeannie, but that gal could be nosy, when she wanted to be, and that annoyed him a little.

"Yes, Logan. I have not forgotten," Ororo answered with the same level whisper, and not turning her gaze away from her task.

"Good, meet me in the garage. We'll be taking my bike, so dress fer the ride. Or would ya prefer ta take one of the Mazda's?" Logan asked.

"No, your bike is just fine," Ororo answered.

"Good, see ya later, then," Logan said, and walked away.

Ororo turned to see Logan walk away. This is when Jean finally stepped up to Ororo, and started drying the dishes for her.

"Oh, thank you, Jean. I thought you left to go upstairs with Scott already," Ororo said.

"No, still here," Jean responded.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, but a certain expectance hung in the air. Finally Jean spoke, again.

"So anything new with you, Ororo?" Jean asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that these past couple days you seemed a little different. Just wondering if there was a reason," Jean answered.

Ororo turned to Jean, her eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "I assure you Jean, if there was anything new going on you would be the first to know about it," Ororo said as she dried her hands and left the kitchen.

/ / /

Logan's motorcycle engine died down as he parked in the lot. Ororo unraveled her arms from Logan's waist, and slid off the bike. She had done as Logan said and dressed for the ride. She wore a pair of form fitting navy blue jeans and a pair of combat boots. And a jeans jacket that had a design of a tornado in the middle of a desert in the back. Logan was pleasantly surprised by Ro's attire, when she entered the garage back at the mansion. He didn't think things like combat boots were part of Ro's wardrobe.

"Here we are Roro," Logan said, as they were about to walk in.

"Is this where you go, when you go out?" Ororo asked

"Sometimes," Logan answered.

Ororo nodded, and looked around the place. It was dimly lit, and it had quite a few people in it. There was music playing in the background, of peoples' voices. Some people were drinking and others were dancing. All in all, the place had a comfortable atmosphere to it. _I can see why Logan comes here_, Ororo thought.

"Hey, Logan. How you doing tonight?" The bartender asked, as Logan and Ororo sat down.

"I'm good. Henry this is Ororo. Ro, Henry," Logan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady," Henry greeted, Ororo.

"Hello," Ororo greeted back. Ororo took a good look at Henry. He looked to be a man in his early fifties, with light brown hair and soft friendly looking eyes. Ororo, was liking this place more and more.

"Can I get you anything?" Henry addressed Ororo. "I already know what Logan wants," Henry said as he poured out a glass of beer, and handed it to Logan.

"I will have a baileys," Ororo requested. Henry nodded as he went and came back with her drink.

"Baileys? That's that rich stuff. I hope ya can handle yer alcohol, Ro," Logan said.

"I will be just fine, Logan," Ororo answered. "So why did you decide to bring me here tonight?" Ororo asked.

"Well you're always working at the school 24/7, and if you're not at the school you're sent off on a mission by Chuck. I just thought ya could use a break and get away from the mansion fer a night," Logan answered. He tried to play it off like he didn't put thought into it, and that it was no big deal.

Ororo smiled. "Well thank you, Logan. I admit sometimes I do not take the time to do certain things for myself. If it is not one thing, it is another. Something is always happening," Ororo said with a little frown.

"Well maybe ya need ta just screw other things and look out fer yerself more," Logan said.

Ororo smiled again. "It is not that easy, Logan. Besides I would not give up the life I have now for anything. Yes it is hard sometimes, but living in a place with dozens of other people, and being almost like a comic book superhero... you never have a boring day," Ororo said.

Logan had to laugh at Ororo's reference of them being like comic heroes "Last time we had a talk related ta this, ya mentioned sumthin' 'bout balance. Ya wanna elaborate on that, Darlin?" Logan asked curiously.

Ororo paused at first. "What can I say? Over the years I have learned a lot of things. I realized that if you come across certain imbalances in life the best way to deal with it is to find balance within yourself. To know what and who you are, and to know where you stand with yourself. So as far as my responsibilities go, I try not to mind so much. I know how things are and I know where I stand in the mist of things, so I try to make the best out of it," Ororo finished.

Through all this, Logan had been staring at Ororo intently. Trying to grasp all of what she was saying. Logan laughed a little. "You're sumthin' else, Ro. Ya know that?"

Ororo just smiled, and took a sip of her drink. All of sudden Logan got up and offered his hand to Ororo. Ororo looked at him a little confused.

"Come on and dance with me Ro," Logan answered, Ororo's speechless question. "I like this song, it's an old one. And it's not fast beat," Logan finished.

Ororo narrowed her eyes a little in interest then grabbed Logan's hand. They walked on to the dance floor and Logan began to lead slowly. Ororo was happily surprised by Logan's dancing skills, she would have never suspected because he always gave off the rebel attitude. But now dancing with him like this, she realized there were layers to him that a lot did not know about. He danced with her the way she remembered her parents dancing with each other, she hadn't seen two people dance like that... until now. And it made an odd sort of happiness swell up in her.

"I never knew you could dance like this, Logan. I am impressed," Ororo said.

"Well Ro I'm just full of surprises. The sooner ya learn that the better," Logan said as he brought Ororo closer to him. Ororo just smiled and continued to dance along with, Logan.

**Chapter 5 coming soon... **

**AN: **I knew the site would take down my separate author's note after a few days, so here's my earlier author's note. This will be the last time I address the reviewer Nienna of Sorrow. And again just to let everyone know I am not disrespecting, Nienna.

LMAO!!! Oh Nienna, you are very funny! It seems like you have a temper. You actually think your flames will burn me? I will continue writing my fic without a second thought, of you. You actually think I was being a baby? I was just explaining myself to you, something I guess you confused with immaturity.

You think I blew things out of proportion? Did you not see what you said to me, in the latest review you gave? If you hadn't notice I actually took your advice and fixed my typos, and tried my best not to screw up on typos with the third chapter. I bet you didn't even read the third chapter, seeing as how you only left a review after my author's note.

I even apologized to you and everyone else, for **my stupid mistakes**. **I admit** such typos should **not** have been made in the first place.

The only reason why you said I had potential, was because two other authors that you favor actually liked my fic. You, yourself never thought I had potential. You think you're doing me a favor leaving me your "constructive criticism", which in a way you are but at the same it's like you're trying to say, "I took the time out of my busy schedule to read your crap. Praise me, for leaving you my wisdom."

You want to flame, me? Fine. I did advise you not to read my fic any further since it does not reach your expectations. And I was as polite as possible to you. You don't even know me, and yet you already seem to hate me with such a passion. I don't hate you 'cause I don't know you.

You're right, I do have a tough hide, and I am having plenty of fun with your flames, just like you wanted me to. I'm not even cursing you out, like you did me. What would be the point? I'm not trying to have some sort of Internet rivalry with you over fanfiction.

So If you're going to flame me with all the damnation of hell go right ahead, because that is the true mark of an immature person.

**THANKS:** Thanks to **Monica**, **Amy Anderson**, **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**, **Libby** **Edwards**, **Emmy**, and **Bossladyphoebe **for your nice reviews.

To **Darlin**, you're very welcome. I'm glad you like the slow build of the story. The slow build makes it more believable. To **Gia **thanks for the review. And again sorry for the typos that distracted you from the story. **Xeero, **thanks for the pick up.

Thanks, **bluemist418** for your enthusiasm. And thank you too, **KamikazeTenshi** for your enthusiasm as well. Sorry for taking a while on updating.

And finally thank you so much, **Digital Tempest**. I was very surprised and happy to see that you left such a long review. It was unexpected and very welcomed. I understand how you're a laid back person, so for that I am very appreciative. You're review meant a lot to me, so again much thanks.

Thanks again everyone, I hope you all liked chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Amorous Tread

Chapter 5

Wolverine crashed head first into the concrete floor, a heavy pour of cerise sanguine fluid flowing freely from his skull. He howled in pain as the metallic figure that threw him came closer.

It had been three weeks since Logan and Ororo's night out and since then, little by little, the two were becoming closer. But now, the X-Men were sent off on a mission and Logan wished for nothing more than to be in a cozy bar with Ro at this moment. Wolverine turned around and growled fiercely at the metallic giant but it just scanned and identified him as a "Mutant".

"Come on, ya giant trashcan! Is that all ya got?" Wolverine hollered. The metallic giant raised its hands at Wolverine as laser beams started to fire. Wolverine started dodging them skillfully while trying to near the machine. Snikt! The sound of Wolverine's claws rang out as he began to use them to climb up the towering sentinel.

"Halt, mutant! Stand down and prepare for your elimination!" the sentinel announced, as it tried to swing Wolverine off. Another sentinel approached and started to fire at Wolverine.

"Wolverine!" Storm cried out as she flew near the second sentinel. She landed on top of its head and began to electrocute its circuits. It started to collapse to the ground as several other giant sentinels began to fly near.

The other X-Men began to attack immediately as one by one the sentinels landed on the streets of New York.

"Storm! Heads up! More sentinels are coming!" Cyclops yelled out as he released an optic blast at one of them that tried to approach him.

Gambit was occupying himself by blowing up several metal limbs, while Nightcrawler kept teleporting to get innocent people out of the way. Wolverine had since been finished destroying the sentinel he had been fighting, and now he was slicing down another.

"Goodness! I thought we destroyed the last of the sentinels!" Jean said in distress, while levitating debris and hurtling them at as many sentinels as she could.

"There's no time to think about that now Jean. Just concentrate on destroying them," Cyclops said. He saw Wolverine clawing apart the skull of a sentinel as Storm reached inside with her hands and started to short-circuit the fuses. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Storm!" Cyclops called out, " I have an idea! I need you to try and conjure up some tornados! Carry the sentinels over the Hudson River!" Cyclops ordered.

"I am on it!" Storm responded as she started to fly high in the air. She levitated for a while to gather up her concentration. Then slowly, but surely, the winds started to pick up, and soon enough individual tornados started to surround each sentinel.

The powerful winds were too strong and things from cars to people were getting blown. So Jean jumped in and set telekinetic shields around the area of Storm and the sentinels, so that, not too much damage would be made to the area. There was no way Jean could completely conceal the torrential winds.

"Stop, mutant!" the sentinels ordered all in unison. But Storm was already wrapping them in the vortexes of her tornados and carrying them off to the Hudson River.

"Come on! We'll meet Storm in the Blackbird," Cyclops announced.

0 0 0

It was becoming increasingly hard for Storm to keep control of the sentinels. Her head was throbbing and it was not because of the strain of her powers. This pain felt different, it was dull in the back of her head. _Concentrate. Never mind the pain,_ Ororo thought to herself.

She finally reached the river and was about to drop the sentinels in, when suddenly the throbbing pain in her head was no longer a throbbing, but a full on attack. "AHHGGGHHH!" Storm screamed out in agony. Her concentration broke and the sentinels fell into the river. The Blackbird neared the Hudson as Storm started to lose control.

"What's wrong with Ro!" Logan asked alarmed by the scene of Storm surrounded by out-of-control winds.

"I don't know. I'll scan her mind," Jean said.

Ororo's overall mind setting looked like a garden, an Eden of sorts. Flowers from Orchids to Hibiscus grew wild all over. Doves and humming birds flew freely through the trees. And you could hear the hush flowing of water from a near by river. Jean timidly walked on through the garden gazing at its beauty. Suddenly Ororo's figure showed up in the distance and Jean started to run near her. Ororo's back was faced to her.

"Ororo?" Jean asked.

Ororo turned around, a solemn look on her face. She wore a long white eastern skirt and white middle cut top. She looked at Jean as if she didn't know her.

"Ororo, what's wrong?" Jean said as she moved closer but then quickly halted as a dark hooded figure gloomed out of the trees, and moved eerily toward Ororo to snake it's arm around her waist. Jean couldn't see the face of the figure. Then the figure raised its other hand at Jean and a sudden force pushed at her.

Jean yelped as she got shut out of Ororo's mind. "Something's blocking me out of Storm's mind. It's like she has no control over herself," Jean explained.

"We have to get her to da mansion, no?" Remy asked.

"We have to make sure the sentinels are destroyed first! I need Storm to make an electric shock in the water. I need to get through to her!" Cyclops stated. "Storm, this is Cyclops. Listen to me, you need to send a shock through the water in order to destroy all the sentinels. Storm, do you copy?" Cyclops asked through the communication piece. All he got in turn was static.

The sentinels were already weakened by the intake of water in their circuits, but were far from being stopped. Each sentinel began to raise their mechanical arms up at Storm to release squid-like tentacles. Before Storm knew what was happening, she was being pulled down into the Hudson River with all the sentinels.

She tried to struggle, tried to concentrate her powers, but her mind wasn't cooperating. All she could feel was the agonizing pain. Before she knew it, she was under the depths of the Hudson with the sentinels still squeezing the life out of her. Her lungs burned, and her body began to go limb. Then suddenly an unpleasantly familiar male voice started to talk to Storm in her head.

_Ororo, will you give up so easily? You are so much stronger than this! Release your power, goddess! RELEASE IT! _The voice screamed out in her head.

Storm's eyes snapped open, glowing with the pure electric white glaze. Her body coursed with raw electric energy as she delivered an electric shock wave through out the surrounding water. The sentinels immediately shut down and released their hold on Storm as she burst out of the water.

"Look, there she is!" Kurt yelled out, as Storm was visible to the Blackbird again.

As soon as Storm emerged from the water, she felt all the strength in her course for a few seconds and then rapidly leave her. As a result, Storm started to free-fall back into the river.

"Ororo!" Logan screamed out. He shoved Cyclops out the way and pressed the button to open the back door of the jet.

"Wolverine! What are you doing!" Cyclops yelled, but Logan had already begun to run to the back door. And soon he was diving into the Hudson.

"Logan, no!" Jean cried out.

Logan, with his adamantium skeleton, was already deep under the Hudson. He began to search for Ororo and spotted her being pulled down further by a sinking sentinel. She was directly underneath its torso and she wasn't moving. Logan quickly swam underneath the sentinel and laced his arm around Ororo's waist then used his other arm to push off the sentinel and quickly swim out from underneath it. It was a hassle but he succeeded.

Logan pressed his lips to Ororo's and began to give her air._ I hope you like this as much as I do, Darlin,_ Logan thought, but she still wasn't responding. Logan started to kick for the surface, while trying to dodge the rest of sentinels that were sinking. They nearly got hit by a mechanical leg and pulled down by another sentinel but Logan managed to reach the surface as he gasped heavily for air.

A sudden "_bamf"_ of air appeared, as Logan and Ororo were retrieved by Kurt. Soon enough, they were back in the jet with Ororo in Logan's arms.

"Jean, do something! She's not breathing!" Logan yelled franticly.

Jean quickly ran over to them and instructed for Ororo to be brought to the narrow medic bed that was held at the side back end of the jet. Jean checked Ororo's pulse and then quickly began to do CPR. Jean breathed into her and pushed on to her chest, but Ororo still wasn't reacting. Jean continued to do so as Logan and the others looked on.

"Jean, c'mon! Why isn't she starting to breathe!" Logan shouted.

"Calm yourself, Logan! Jean is trying!" Scott yelled.

Remy didn't bother intervening he saw an argument coming on. He was already worried enough about Ororo that he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to. "Stormy," Remy whispered.

"Can it, One-Eye! 'Cause if it was Jean on that bed you'd be saying something different!" Logan yelled back.

"Both of you stop your arguing!" Kurt said. Remy might not have been the one to intervene but Kurt would. "Ve could lose Ororo! Don't you see that?"

With that, both Scott and Logan shut up. Through all this Jean hadn't paid any attention to everyone's arguing. She put all her attentions on Ororo but still no luck. But that didn't stop Jean from continuing.

"C'mon, Roro, breathe." Logan commanded softly as he looked at Ororo's lifeless face. "Don't give up so easily. You're stronger than this," Logan whispered softly.

Suddenly, the sound of coughing noises from Ororo filled the air, as if Logan's soft words reached out to her. Jean backed away surprised, but happy, and everyone else sighed in relief as Logan quickly reached Ororo's side.

"Mon Dieu. Don' ever scare us like dat again, Stormy," Remy said, with much relief.

Ororo was breathing heavily as she looked up at Logan. "Logan," Ororo said hoarsely.

Logan stared at her intently and nodded in response. Even drenched and battered, Ororo still looked flawless. A tired smile came across Ororo's lips. But, then suddenly, Ororo began to get into a fit of coughing again. Droplets of blood were spewing from her mouth.

"Oh God! Internal bleeding! Scott, get us home now!" Jean yelled.

Cyclops immediately started to fly back towards the mansion with the searing noise of the jet following behind.

0 0 0

"Two cracked ribs," Hank began, "the cause of the internal bleeding. Also some minor scratches, but other than that she's in stable condition. She'll be just fine," Hank announced with confidence.

"Thank you, Hank. It is a relief to know that Ororo will be alright. For a moment I thought we were going to lose her," The Professor said.

"Don't worry, Charles. Ororo's a strong woman, she'll heal in no time," Hank said.

"That she is, Hank. That she is…" The Professor said softly as he looked at Ororo's sleeping form.

"I think it's best now that I tell the others that she'll be alright," Hank said.

"Yes, they must be worried," The Professor, said.

Hank walked out of the med lab to inform the others of Ororo's condition while leaving The Professor alone with Ororo in the room. Charles neared his wheel chair closer to the bed Ororo rested in. He looked at her intently and an ache started in his heart.

Whenever the X-men went off on a mission, if Charles could, he would always keep track of their minds on Cerebro. So he definitely felt the pain that Ororo was experiencing when she was trying to handle the sentinels. And he also heard the voice that talked to Ororo in her head. When he heard whom that voice was he felt his heart leap out of his chest.

Tears started to prick his eyes as he continued to stare at Ororo, but he wouldn't let them fall. He was frightened… actually frightened that that man would come and take Ororo away. Use her like he did when she was younger before he came and stopped him. He was afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough this time around to protect Ororo from that man. Charles knew that the mind of that person was nearly as strong as his own. Maybe now, after some time, he was stronger than Charles remembered.

"Professor," Charles heard Scott call out as he and the others walked in. "We just heard that Ororo will be fine."

"Yes, Scott. She will be," Charles answered.

Jean walked quickly over to the bed and looked down at Ororo then placed a kiss on Ororo's forehead.

"Jean nearly had a heart attack when Ororo's internal bleeding began," Scott joked lightly.

"Oh, shut up, Scott. Ro's like my sister. I just couldn't do certain things without her," Jean said.

"Like drag her to go shopping with ya, chere," Remy inquired.

Jean flashed him an annoyed look. "Among other things," Jean said.

"Professor, what do we do now about the sentinels? The first time, we thought we destroyed them all and now they come back out of the blue," Scott said.

"Yes, this appearance by the sentinels was very unexpected. I'll have to figure out where they came from this time," Charles said.

"Vhat about Ororo? Vhat happened to her to lose control like she did?" Kurt asked.

Everyone looked at the professor and waited for a response. Even Logan, who was still near the doorway, waited patiently for an answer.

"I am not sure. I'll have to talk to Ororo when she wakes up. I'm sure she has just been stressed and it took a toll on her powers. No need to worry. If anything, I'll be sure to notify you all," Charles answered. He wasn't ready to inform his X-Men that someone was tampering with their co-leader's mind.

"Alright then… it's probably best that we leave Ororo to rest and get some ourselves. Hank, I'll be back here in the morning to check up on her," Jean said as she and Scott began to leave.

"Very well, Jean," Hank answered. "It's best for me to go to bed now as well. I want to check on Ororo's progress first thing when I get up. Goodnight, Charles," Hank said.

"Good night, Hank," Charles said in return.

Remy slowly walked up to Ororo's bedside. "Sleep tight, Stormy," Remy whispered as he left two gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek then left the room.

Kurt then solemnly lowered his head to say his own personal prayer softly in German, "Herr, in Himmel. Ich bete zu lhnen, dass Ororo gut bald wird. Ihr Wohl bedeutet dieser Mannschaft viel. Wir brauchen ihren spiritually und physisch. Machen Sie so bitte ihren Brunnen. Im Namen von Ihrem Sohn Jesus Christus. Amen." With that, Kurt slightly raised Ororo's hand and bent down to kiss it lightly then left soon after.

Logan was still near the doorway as he stared at The Professor. He walked up to the bed and brought a chair up at the side of it. Both of them said nothing to each other, only looking upon Ororo. Then Logan spoke.

"What's really wrong with Ro, Chuck? What's really going on in her head? If there's one thing I've learned about Ro is that she has the most control over her powers and she makes sure of it. And I don't believe a little stress can make Ro go haywire like she did. So what's really going on?" Logan asked as calm as ever, with a slight edged undertone.

_Logan must sense my unease,_ Charles thought. "As I have said before, I am not sure. You'll find out if anything is wrong with Ororo all in due time."

Logan didn't respond which Charles assumed meant that Logan accepted his answer for now. He watched as Logan fingered Ororo's hair.

"I have vaguely noticed that you and Ororo have been growing close in a short time," Charles said to Logan.

There was still no response from Logan, he just continued to keep his attention on Ororo. Charles continued, "I can understand why you are so worried about her."

Logan finally turned around and narrowed his eyes at Charles. "Ya trying ta get sumthin' outta me, Chuck?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, Logan. I wouldn't dream of it," and with, that Charles left the room leaving Logan alone with Ororo's silently sleeping form.

_Do people just love walking out on me like that_, Logan thought annoyed.

**Chapter 6 coming soon…**

**AN:** Here is the prayer Kurt recited in German, translated in English: "Lord, in Heaven. I pray to you, that Ororo gets well soon. Her well-being means much to this team. We need her spiritually and physically. So please make her well. In the name of your son Christ Jesus. Amen."

**THANKS**: Much thanks to **Libby Edwards**, **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**, **Digital Tempest**, **HazelEyed Freak, **and **From-Heaven2Earth **for your very appreciated reviews.

**Lerie**, I'm glad you liked my debate. **Xeero**, I'm happy you liked that I made Logan dance. And **Rhapsody81**, I'm glad you took the time to read my fic, and don't worry I've read all of Libby's work.

Biggest thanks to **Chrissa**, **Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix**, **Remy's Queen of Hearts**, and **Inuyasha's Wench** for thinking that I dealt with Miss Nienna of Sorrow in the best way possible.

Hope all of you guys enjoyed chapter 5, thanks again everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Amorous Tread

Chapter 6

AN: I want to apologize for taking so long to update my fic. And I want to thank and dedicate this chapter to Windrider1. It was because of her fic, _Bloodbonds_ that re-inspired me back into rolo. So thank you Windrider1. Now on with the story…

Dark doe eyes fluttered open and then squinted to adjust to the lighting of the room. Ororo tried to focus on her surroundings. The sterile smell alone told Ororo that she was in the med lab. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

_I remember looking up into Logan's eyes and then feeling pain, _Ororo thought. _I wonder how bad I am injured._

Ororo tried to sit up but felt the pain in her rib section and quickly laid back down. _Great just what I need broken ribs,_ she thought helplessly.

Ororo tried to remember the pervious day's events. She remembered fighting the sentinels and then being dragged down into the Hudson, and then… _Oh, Goddess! No! It is cannot be…_

"Ro?" Ororo heard Logan call from beside her.

"Logan?"

"Nice ta see yer awake, darlin. Ya got battered pretty good by those sentinels, but ya handle them good and proper, Rory," Logan said with a proud like smile.

Ororo had to laugh a little at Logan's other nickname for her. "I do not even know how I got out of the water," Ororo said.

Logan looked at Ororo sheepishly. "Well I couldn't just leave ya ta drown, now could I?" he said.

Ororo paused. "You came after me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," Logan, answered.

Ororo looked at Logan a little in awe. _He actually came after me,_ Ororo thought. _I should not even be surprised. It is Logan after all. _"Logan… Thank you," was all Ororo could say.

"Don't mention it, Ro. Besides, when ya get all better ya can thank me more properly," Logan said to her, with a wink.

Ororo smiled and shook her head. "And what do I need to get better from?" she asked.

Logan stared at her for a moment and then answered. "Yer major injuries are two cracked ribs, and a couple of scratches and bruises," Logan stated.

"Well, it could be worse. I thought I broke my ribs when I tried to get up," Ororo said.

"Well like you said, Ro, it could be worse," Logan said, as he started to look at Ororo more intensely. "What happened ta ya out there, Ro?" Logan asked. "One minute yer kicking ass, the next yer getting yer ass kicked?"

Ororo had to laugh at Logan's obvious bluntness, but she immediately stopped laughing when she saw the serious look on Logan's face. "Seriously, Ro, what happened?" he asked again.

Ororo was about to open her mouth and give him some sort of explanation, but the lab door slide open and Jean walked in.

"Ororo, you're awake!" Jean said as she ran over to Ororo and leaned down to give Ororo a light hug.

"Nice to see you too, Jean," Ororo said, as she tried to hug Jean back the best way she could.

Jean then turned to face Logan. "Logan what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"I've been here all night, Red," Logan answered.

"You have?" both Jean and Ororo asked in unison. When Ororo woke up and Logan was beside her, she didn't realize that he had been there the whole night. Logan just sat back and grinned at the both of them.

Hank then walked into the med lab. "Ah, Ororo, you are awake. And I see you have company," he said as he walked up to them.

"Good morning, Hank" Ororo greeted.

Hank started to busy himself with Ororo's charts, and then turned to Logan. "Logan you no doughtily stayed here all night, which is why I must kick you out, my friend. You need to have breakfast and I need to check up on, Ororo. Jean, will you assist me?" Hank asked.

"Of course," she said. "Go on Logan, we left you some breakfast upstairs," Jean stated.

Logan began to get up out the chair he had been in all night. "Thanks Jeannie. Breakfast sounds good right about now," he said, as he stretched. "I'll come back later, Ro" he informed.

"OK," she said as she watched Logan walk away.

000

"Is Storm alright, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked, worriedly biting her lip.

"Yeah, kid. She'll be just fine," Logan answered as he continued to eat his pancakes.

Jubilee dramatically placed her hand on her heart. "Oh good, I'm so relived. I don't know what the team would do without her. She's such a powerful presence among the team, kinda like The Professor. Don't you think, Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jubes," Logan answered, but really paying more attention to his food than Jubilee.

"She's also a calming presence. Not too overpowering. I think if Storm weren't around the team would argue a lot more, especially you and Scott. She's already the one that always hafta stop you two from killing each other," Jubilee began to giggle. "Anyone that can put up with you two fighting, is a goddess. I love, Storm," Jubilee finished as she continued to giggle.

"Real cute, Jubilee" Logan said sarcastically. "Let's see how funny ya are in our next danger room session," he said with a smirk.

Jubilee's mouth fell open. "Oh you grimme, Wolvie," she said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don'cha have a class ya need ta be getting ta?" Logan asked.

"Oh snap! The Professor's literature class! I gotta go!" Jubilee said, as she grabbed her books off the table and ran out.

Logan shook his head and laughed. "Kids," he stated to himself. _Do Cyke and me really get that bad? _Logan asked himself. He thought back on yesterday and how him and Scott nearly got into an all out argument, if it hadn't been for Kurt cutting in. "_Ve could lose Ororo! Don't you see that?" _Logan thought back on, Kurt's words. **No**. He couldn't see that. Losing Ororo just didn't seem to be an option, to Logan. The thought of her not being around didn't really seem imaginable.

_Damn, I must really care about the weather witch,_ Logan thought.

"Lot on the mine?" Logan turned around to see Rogue walking in.

"Hey Kid," Logan greeted.

"Hey. Ah just literally crashed into Jubilee, rushing for her class and she told me ya were in 'ere," Rogue said as she sat next to Logan.

"Did she now?" Logan said.

"Uh huh" Rogue answered. " Remy told me about what happened on ya'll mission. He told me Storm is gonna be alright," she said.

Logan grunted a little. He was beginning to get tired of people talking to him about it.

"He also told me that ya seemed real worried about her, and stayed in the med lab all night, with her," she said.

_Damn, word travels fast around here_, Logan thought. "What's yer point, stripes?" Logan asked.

"Do ya mind if I be blunt, Logan?" Rogue asked.

"No."

"Are ya fallin' for, Storm?"

All movement from Logan stilled. "Excuse me?" he said in his usually deep voice of his.

"Are ya fallin for, Storm" Rogue repeated. "Ah mean for these past few weeks, ya twos have been spending an awful lotta time together. Until recently Ah didn't think ya'll talked all that much. But now I'm kinda wondering," she said.

"Would it be a problem if I did?" Logan asked a little defensively, although he wasn't sure why he was getting that way.

"No," Rogue answered quickly. "Ah mean if you're fallin' for the resident goddess, then by all means keep on falling. It'd probably be the best thing you've gotten into. Ah mean it's obvious that you two are as different as they come," she said laughing, as if it was the truest thing. "But Ah actually think ya'll would be real cute together," she finished.

"You do, do you?" Logan said.

"Yes indeed, and Ah think, that you think, that ya'll two would be cute together, too," Rogue said staring squarely at Logan. Logan squinted his eyes at Rogue as she suddenly got up from her seat and announced, "Damn look at the time! Best be going, Ah see ya later Logan," Rogue said practically skipping out of the kitchen.

_If people keep walking out on me like that I'm gonna start guttin'_, Logan thought ever so annoyed.

000

"Charles I am afraid," Ororo stated with a frightful look at Xavier. "What will happen if he threatens everyone at the mansion in order to have me back? What will happen if he challenges you again? What will happen if…" Ororo trailed off as Xavier raised a hand at her to stop.

"Ororo, Child, please your injuries, you must be steady - "

"Forget my injuries! I will not let him take me again! No never again, NEVER AGAIN, **NEVER AGAIN**!" Ororo thundered, as thunder outside was clear to the ear. Ororo began to rock herself back and forth while softly shaking her head, no.

Ororo was that little girl again that was completely helpless to the man that claimed to own her. A man that could make her do anything he wanted and she would not have the will to fight back, so usually she just did what he asked of her so that she wouldn't have to be forced.

Xavier reached his hands up to Ororo's face and forced her to look at him. When her eyes steadied on him it was not the Xavier she was so used to seeing. This Xavier was not composed, but looked just as horrified as she did. His eyes were red as if he were about to cry. Then he spoke in a hushed stern voice.

"Ororo you are no longer the _little girl_ I first met in Cairo. You are an _X-men_," Xavier said each word slowly and carefully to emphasize his message. "You are one of the top most powerful mutants on the face of this planet," Xavier continued keeping Ororo's stare. "Whatever comes your way, whatever he has planned for you you will fight it, you will overcome it." There was finality in Xavier's tone that told Ororo that he had the utmost faith in her.

Ororo continued to look into Xavier's eyes until a single tear fell from her eye. Xavier gently wiped it away with his thumb then lowered Ororo's head and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Just then the med lab door swished open and there came Logan.

Logan paused, he sensed that he interrupted a personal moment. "Is this a bad time?" he asked cautiously.

"Not at all," Xavier said with a light smile. "I was just leaving. Goodbye Ororo, Logan," and with that he wheeled out of the med lab.

"See ya, Chuck," Logan said as he watched Xavier leave. Then he turned around to stare at Ororo. Her head was slightly lowered. Logan quietly sniffed the air, the salty sent of tears was faint but there. "Ro you alright, darlin?" he asked concerned, going closer towards her and sitting on medical bed next to her.

Ororo turned to face Logan, an obviously forced smile was planted on her face "Yes Logan, as fine as a person can be in my condition," she answered.

Logan didn't say anything right away, he just observed her. The slight redness in her large eyes, the saddened slump of her shoulders, and the fidgeting of her fingers. He spoke then, "Want ta talk about what was wrong with you on our mission?" he asked

"What is there to say? I am just stressed, more than usual unfortunately. I will be just fine," Ororo said as she turned her face away from Logan's intense stare.

Logan huffed silently, he knew she was lying, obviously. He knew whatever was wrong with Ororo she wasn't going to just pour out her soul about it, he didn't exactly expect her to, but he was hoping for more of an explanation from her. Logan had become too close to Ororo over the last few weeks to leave something like this alone, but at the same time not close enough to press the matter. So for now he would leave it alone. Besides he had a feeling that the problem with Ororo would not go away quickly.

Logan cupped Ororo's chin and faced her towards him. "I'm here darlin, if you need me I'm here. I ain't going no where," he simply stated.

Then a genuine smile graced Ororo's face. "Thank you," she breathed.

000

"Have you found her?" asked the cynically distinguish looking man.

"Oh yes, I have finally found her after all these years. As gorgeous and as beautiful as ever," the lean Indian man, said.

The other man nodded. "Good for you. Now find what I want," he said.

"I already have. Lucky for you they are both with Xavier, which makes everything easier for the both of us."

The other man smiled. "Oh I like working with you, Shadow King."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** After about 3 years I have finally updated the next chapter to this story! To all the loyal fans to this fic, I am truly sorry for taking this long, I'm afraid that life got the better of me. But I'm back and I'm going to get back into my fics, and make new ones. So here you are chapter 7! Enjoy everyone you deserve it.

Amorous Tread

Chapter 7

A month had passed since the attack of the sentinels and things at Xavier's were relatively back to normal, as normal as a mansion full of mutants could be. Ororo had been in the med lab for a week before being released, she immediately started to teach her classes as soon as she was out.

The Professor had rarely been seen about the mansion, since the attack of the sentinels. He stayed in his office day in and day out only emerging to teach his Literature class. His meals would be brought up to him and if he needed to speak with anyone he would mentally call them to his office.

Until one day a black Mercedes Benz pulled up into the driveway of the mansion. A regally handsome man who looked to be in his early thirties came out of the drivers seat. The Professor had already been in front of the entrance of the mansion waiting. He wheeled up to the man and shook his hand.

"Greetings and welcome to my institute," The Professor greeted.

"Professor Charles Xavier, nice to finally meet you. I'm Darius Ramos, we spoke over the phone," the man said.

"Yes, I remember. Come, there is much to be seen and much to talk about," and with that they entered the mansion.

***

Logan had been in the living room watching T.V. until he heard voices in the hall. He got up to curiously see what was going on. He saw The Professor introducing a man he had never seen before, to Scott and Jean. Logan watched from a distance being able to hear everything clearly.

"Hello, Mr. Ramos. Pleased to meet you, I'm Scott Summers," Scott said curtly shaking the man's hand. He then turned to Jean. "And this is my fiancé, Jean Grey."

Logan huffed a small laugh. _Cyke really loves flaunting that fact doesn't he,_ Logan thought to himself.

Logan could see Jean greeting the man with a polite smile, she blushed a bit when he shook her hand. _Looks like Red has a crush,_ he thought. Logan took this time to really _look _at the guy. He observed the man's stern posture and dominate aura, and noticed that in fact the man was handsome.

Ororo walked up to them then. The man's eyes turned swiftly to her. Logan noticed and a growl threatens to spill through his mouth.

"Oh yes and this is, Ororo Monroe, Mr. Ramos. She teaches History at the school," Xavier introduced.

"Call me Storm," Ororo said as she offered her hand to the man.

He took Storm's hand and raised it to his lips. "Storm," he let the name roll off his tongue. "And what a torrential phenomenon you must be," he said as he looked at her with his dark intense hazel eyes. "You can call me, Darius," he offered.

Logan stalked towards them, making his presence known. He had seen the exchange between Ororo and Darius, and it grated at his nerves. Xavier saw Logan and immediately introduced him as well.

"And this is Logan. He teaches self-defense," Xavier stated.

Everyone seemed to shut up and still, to see what the exchange would be between the two. Darius offered his hand and Logan took it.

"Mr. Logan," he greeted calmly.

"Wolverine," Logan corrected, him.

"Wolverine," Darius repeated the correction, nodding his head. "Darius," he offered.

"Darius," Logan repeated as some form of a greeting.

They were still shaking hands through their exchange, when finally they let go of each other's grips. Everyone seems to let go of the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well, Mr. Ramos let us proceed to my office, we have much to discuss," Xavier cut in, wheeling pass them, with Darius following behind.

***

"Who was the hottie I saw The Professor, touring around the mansion with?" Jubilee asked.

"Yea, he was awfully sinful," Rogue agreed.

"I bet he's sinful alright," Logan said in a calm menacing voice.

"Looks like Wolverine didn't enjoy our guest's company. I wonder why," Scott said sarcastically.

"And I wonder why with each passing day you become a bigger tight ass," Logan threw back at him. Scott crossed his arms with a displeased look. "Honestly though One-eye, didn't ya sense something… suspicious about that guy?" Logan asked.

"I'm not denying that his presence was a little unnerving for me, but we don't know the man, and The Professor seemed to be fine with him. We could be wrong," Scott stated.

Logan sucked his teeth. "My instincts have never led me wrong. I gotta feeling we'll be seeing that guy again soon and I'm just letting ya know that I don't trust him," he finished.

_~X-Men, come to my office please. Quickly, ~_ The Professor mentally called.

Within moments the X-Men were in Xavier's office, waiting for him to speak. The Professor had his hands folded on his desk. "My X-Men," Xavier began. "You are all probably wondering, who exactly was Mr. Ramos and why was he visiting the school," he took a pause and continued. "Mr. Ramos works for a secret government agency that is studying and researching the growth and evolution of the mutant population. I have talked to Mr. Ramos several times over the phone and he expressed to me his interests in the school," Xavier explained.

All of them looked at The Professor skeptically, then Scott spoke. "What _interests_ did he express to you exactly, Professor?" Scott asked.

"Well, Mr. Ramos thinks the school is a fascinating environment for young mutants and he wants to come and observe the school from time to time," Xavier answered.

"So you're gonna let this guy come in and out of the mansion ta observe us like a bunch of lab rats…" Logan stated more as a fact rather a question.

"Not in so many words but, yes," Xavier answered.

"Why, though? Are you sure that he is genuine, Charles? Do you think that we could actually trust him? He works for some secret government agency, who knows what they are really up to," Ororo said, concern laced in her voice.

"I understand all of your concerns, but the more I communicate with Mr. Ramos the more I can find out about this agency. I admit, I have my own concerns and suspicions about him, I even have a feeling that he had something to do with the sentinels attack. But for now we need to welcome him whenever he comes. It will not be long before I find out more. So in the mean time be cautious, but be hospitable. That is all for now, my X-Men," Xavier dismissed.

They all began to walk out of the office, still not believing what The Professor was asking of them.

"Remy don' like dis at all," Remy said as soon as they were in the hall.

"Yeah me neither, Cajun. Chuck actually wants us ta act like everything's all fine and dandy when that guy comes around observing us like some damn science project," Logan said agitated.

"Ve must not distress. Let's just have faith in The Professor's judgment, at least for now," Kurt said.

"Kurt's right. You heard what The Professor said we will be hospitable but remain cautious," Scott ordered.

Logan shook his head softly still not liking the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He saw Ororo walking upstairs to her attic room, and caught up to her.

"Hey Ro wanna get outta the mansion tonight? This place has become suddenly stifling just knowing that that Darius guy is gonna be hanging around here more often. How bout' Henry's tonight?" Logan asked.

Ororo turned around to face him. "I do not feel for Henry's tonight, Logan. Although I do want to get out the mansion tonight," she answered.

"Well where do ya wanna go?" he asked.

"I do not know. Surprise me," Ororo said as she continued her way up the stairs, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Logan.

"I think I know just the place," Logan whispered softly, smiling.

***

They had been driving for a little over an hour now and Ororo was really beginning to wonder where on Earth they were heading.

"Logan it has been a while now, when are we getting to wherever you are taking us?" Ororo asked over the roar of the motorcycle's engine.

"Don't worry Darlin' we'll be there in a few minutes." Logan said.

It was clear to Ororo that they were heading towards the city, but then she realized he wasn't going to Manhattan, so she wondered which borough was he going to exactly. From the looks of it he was heading for Brooklyn.

They started to slow down finally reaching they're destination, they were near the Brooklyn Promenade.

"Here we are, Ro." Logan said hoping off the bike helping Ororo off.

Ororo took a good look at the view… it was breathtaking. You could see Manhattan's lights in all its glory, it was like the city was on big night-light. She also observed the promenade they were at… right by the water, lots of trees, a children's play ground. It was great. She heard that many people gathered here during Fourth of July to view the fireworks, she could see why it was the perfect view.

"Logan this place is great, how did you know about here?" Ororo asked.

"When you drive around as much as I do you tend to find new places to explore," He said with a wolfish grin.

They walked over to the more grassy area by the children's playground and sat down. Logan started going into his backpack that he'd brought along and started pulling out items.

"Hope ya hungry Ro cuz I brought us a few things to snack on."

"Logan how sweet of you. You actually planned a little picnic. Who would have thought you were so thoughtful," Ororo said with a slight giggle at Logan's face.

He had scrunched up his nose in playful disgust at her words. "Yeah well don't tell anyone," He said gruffly handing her a warm thermos.

She took it from his hands and wondered curiously what was in it so she took a sip of the warm contents.

"Mmm, what is this? Is this… Bailey's?" She asked delighted.

"Yup, warmed up with a little Jamaican Rum for a kick," Logan answered. "I know you love your Bailey's, did you like what I did with it?" He asked.

"It is exceptional. I will definitely have to start drinking Bailey's this way." She said thankfully.

"Glad ya like it, Darlin." He said with such tenderness, that Ororo started to look at him attentively.

They sat very cozily next to each other, the night air was quite brisk and Ororo was grateful for the warm soothing beverage Logan prepared, just because she was immune to the cold didn't mean she didn't feel it. The two of them just sat there enjoying each other's presence, they talked idly about all sorts of things. They even got into conversation about Logan's more recent memories in Canada and Ororo's journeys across Africa.

"So ya were only _twelve_ when ya walked across the length of the Sahara?" Logan asked in amazement, which surprised him because not many things amazed him. But he was starting to realize that Ro was just full of all sorts of surprises.

"That is correct. It was a harsh journey but one worth taking. I was ready to leave Cairo." Ororo explained, amused at Logan's apparent shock.

"So did ya live with someone or did anyone take care of ya back in Cairo?" Logan asked curiously. But as soon as he said the words he almost regretted it. He could see Ro visibly tense up, as if his question struck a personal nerve. But seeing this only made him even more curious.

"Yes… I was taken care of by a merchant…" Ororo answered cautiously. She was avoiding Logan's eyes.

"Hey Ro, I'm sorry if I – " Logan began.

"Don't be," She cut him off, "Let's just say those were not my happiest times. But please there is no need for you to apologize Logan, you didn't do anything wrong… except for those tuna sandwiches you made for us," She said jokingly. "I thought tuna was the easiest sandwich you could make." She started to laugh.

"I see ya got jokes, Ro," Logan said, playfully growling at her disapprovingly. "Then that's the last time I'll 'think to be thoughtful.'"

Ororo could tell he didn't mean it, and just sighed with a little laughter. They fell into a comfortable silence and Ororo shifted and rested her head on Logan's lap. An action that surprised Logan but he didn't mind. Attentively he started stroking Ororo's thick white hair.

Ororo sighed at the comforting caress. A sound that stirred something within Logan that almost made him let out a desirable growl.

"You know I remember the few playgrounds in Cairo that I always loved going to," Ororo began softly. "I would just stay on the swings for hours without a care in the world." She breathed in deeply in fond remembrance.

"Well Ro there's a couple a swings over there. Wanna relive childhood for a bit?" Logan suggested softly, looking down into Ororo's deep eyes.

She looked back up in his eyes and twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Yes." She answered enthusiastically, getting up from her place on the grass and walking over to the swings.

Logan followed close behind with a grin on his face. Taking his place behind Ororo on the swing as he began to push her.

"Goddess," She murmured, throwing her head slightly back enjoying the cool wind against her flawless face. "I haven't done this in ages…" She said, almost in whisper.

Logan continued pushing her on the swing just looking at how she seemed to be in such content ecstasy. _Damn she's so… perfect._ Logan thought to himself not taking his eyes off the ebony woman for one moment.

"Logan?" Ororo asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Darlin?"

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight, I needed this," She said thankfully, looking deeply into his eyes.

Logan had stopped pushing her and now was directly in front her on his knees looking into her eyes. "Ro, it was no problem". He said huskily but softly.

A soft smile came across both their lips and they were both starting to breath a little faster, neither of them realized when their faces had gotten so close to each other. Their lips started to brush up against each other, and Ororo surprisingly darted out her tongue ever so slightly against Logan's lips.

A deep growl was starting in Logan's chest as his lips caught her tongue in his mouth and started to suck on it gently but hungrily, and their lips started to press up against each other in a slow deliberate tread.

_Damn_, he thought to himself. _She tasted like fine wine._

Her hands were beginning to reach up and curl into Logan's thick unruly black hair, pulling him into the kiss even deeper. He growled at this, and wove his arms around her waist, brushing his fingers against the small of her back.

He started to nip at her lower lip with his sharp teeth and she let out a pleasurable yelp. Which only made Logan kiss her harder.

_Goddess_, Ororo thought. _He tastes like some rich chocolate._

They continued on with their kissing tread for several more moments until they both slowly pulled away from each other breathing heavily, pressing each other's forehead against one another.

They were still holding each other tightly and they just looked into one another's eyes. They didn't know what to say to each other, the kiss was so unexpected… but definitely welcomed. After a few seconds of still looking at each other they slowly drew in again for another kiss, more fevered than the last… if that was possible.

Since neither knew what to say to each other, they just opted for another intense kiss. A kiss they both wished would not be the last.

**Chapter 8 coming soon…**

**Author's Thanks: ****animediva1706****, ****coolkitty154****, ****serena's girl 4-ever****, ****snlover10****, ****Cat, ****Serenearts****, ****spedclass****, ****Jaynaru****, serke, ****Saucy-Duck****, ****RedemptionOfHope****, ****NCISskittlesvampy****, ****love shell****, ****Evil-Kaira****, ****Aireonna****, ****henred5****, ****DyingStar****, Lisa, and ****Bishoujo Baby** thank all of you guys for your great reviews and still wanting me to update.

Special thanks to **Digital Tempest, Darlin, Jasmine, **and** W6C** for loving my writing and being great authors yourselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: All my Trek readers please read, I think you'd like this fic. Oh and this chapter is revised I added more events at the end of this chapter.**

**Amorous Tread**

**Chapter 8 (Revised)**

It was the next morning after Logan and Ororo's date, 10:30 a.m. on a Saturday. Most of the children were up but still lounging in their pajamas lazily watching television and waiting for their late Saturday breakfast.

Several people were helping Ororo in the kitchen, including Jean, Rouge, Kitty, and Jubilee. Ororo briskly moved around the kitchen with an air about her that Jean had not seen in years. Jean's eyes discreetly watched Ororo as she dwindled on what could have caused such a quiet but obvious happiness in Ororo. Others who did not know Ororo as long would not have noticed the difference, but Jean knew better.

"Jean, please pass me the spatula." Ororo asked as she stirred the huge pancake batter.

"Sure." Jean passed the spatula, and just then Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Logan greeted the kitchen.

"Morning." They all greeted.

Before heading to the fridge Logan discreetly walked behind Ororo and grazed his hand over her lower back.

"Morning, Ro." Logan said softly in her ear.

A warm sensation crept up Ororo's spine. "Good Morning, Logan."

Their faces were dangerously close to each other, almost coming in to kiss one another. But they snapped out of it and Logan continued his way to the fridge.

The interaction was no more than a few seconds, but Jean caught it all. She was in a slight state of shock of what she just witnessed that her hand stilled on the fork that she held to beat the eggs.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Rouge asked.

Jean slightly shook her head to snap back. "I'm fine," Jean answered quickly with a smile. "Just thinking."

Logan exited the kitchen, but not before brushing his fingers against the soft hairs of Ororo's neck, which was responded with a fleeting smile from her.

Jean would never admit it but she could be a truly nosy person, discreetly of course. And she knew now that her earlier suspicions of Ororo and Logan becoming oddly close was true. And Jean would be paying attention to the pair intently.

The grass was soft against Ororo's bare feet as her and Logan walked in the forest. After breakfast Logan was making eyes at Ororo, communicating to her without saying a word that he wanted to be alone with her. So eventually their silent flirting around the mansion led them outside, where they most likely would not be bothered or seen.

"You seem nervous, Ro." Logan finally broke the silence.

"I am not nervous." Ororo answered lowly, but knew she could not trick Logan.

Logan grinned. "The funny thing is, you know I know yer lying."

Ororo smiled coyly, as Logan crept closer to her. The truth was Ororo really didn't know what to make of their newfound attraction to each other and she had doubts.

Logan's brow furrowed together as he sensed her uneasy energy. "What's wrong Ro, really?"

Ororo sighed gently and bit her lip. She might as well let him know. "I am not sure what to make of our new attraction to one another," Ororo now looked up at Logan. "For the past few months we have become close friends and I am truly grateful of that, but this… this is something I wasn't expecting–"

"Neither was I, Ro," Logan cut in. "But it happened, and I like it… I like ya." Logan said as he drew closer to Ororo's face.

The heat radiating off Logan's body was a little overwhelming to Ororo in the most primal way, she could tell the rise in his temperature was because of her.

"I like you too Logan, but…" She was starting to trail off, Logan was dangerously close and running his fingers through her snow-white hair.

"But what, Ro?" Logan asked. He knew she was losing her train of thought.

Ororo inhaled deeply. "What about Jean?"

Logan's fingers stilled in her hair. "What about Jean?" He asked a little gruffly.

"We all know that you deeply cared for her, Logan… even loved her," Ororo's eyes dropped from Logan's. "I do not want you to mistaken attraction for me, to actual genuine feelings. For all we know you still might have a thing for her…" She raised her eyes back up at him, with a sternness in them. " I do not want to be anyone's replacement."

Logan's eyes softened. At first the mention of Jean's name naturally made him defensive, but now he understood Ororo's concerns.

"Look, Ro…" Logan held her face between his hands. "I would never make you into anyone's replacement. And I understand how ya feel about the whole Jean thing, but I don't feel that way fer her anymore. Don't get me wrong I'll always care about her, but I'm not in love with her."

Ororo exhaled slightly, it was a strange relief to hear those words from Logan's mouth. But Jean was her best friend, and in an odd way she felt like she was betraying her, but that was a ridiculous notation because Logan and Jean were never actually together.

Logan continued to speak. " Besides she belongs to One-eye. And in a way, I kinda pursued Red just cuz I knew it would be a challenge to Scotty, and then it turned into something else," Logan made a sheepish face. "I guess you can call it the pig-head in me."

A soft smile came across Ororo's face. "Well you can be pig-headed, that is for sure."

A nice rumbly laugh came from Logan. "Can't catch a break with ya, can I, Weather Witch?"

"No," Ororo said unhesitatingly, with a broad smile.

Logan pressed his forehead against Ororo's, looking almost… lovingly in her eyes. His fingers trailed down to her waist, lightly touching the soft skin under her shirt, then slowing wrapping his arms around her waist pressing her closer against his frame.

A shallow breath escaped from Ororo's lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his untamed silky hair.

Theirs lips met, Logan immediately nipping at her full bottom lip. Ororo latching her tongue to his. Their kiss was becoming desperate as if they thirsted for one another. Ororo hadn't felt such a stir within her in years.

Logan unexpectedly lifted up Ororo in his arms forcing her to cling her legs around his waist, as he dropped down on his knees in the soft grass to become more comfortable.

It took all Logan's strength to stay respectful and not grab Ororo's rear. She was already having doubts, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away by being too aggressive. With time he trusted that their intimacy could be more, but for now he would be grateful to be as close to her as she allowed. Not to say Logan wouldn't be… well Logan and get frisky, too see how far Ororo would allow him.

His fingers sneaked their way underneath the hem of her shirt, going further and further up till they reached the soft skin just bellow her left breast, grazing the tender skin. Ororo gasped softly, she wanted to tell Logan to slow down but the words were not coming out. The only thing she could manage to say was his name in a desperate sigh.

"Ok, ok. I know. Too much. Sorry." Logan said, pressing his forehead against Ororo's.

"You like to test the waters, don't you?" Ororo said with amusement.

Logan laughed. "How can you tell?"

Logan and Ororo were about to resume kissing when they heard the professor call out to them.

~Everyone, Mr. Ramos is here today again to learn more about the facilities. I want you all to go about your day as normal, do not let his presence be a bother. But as always be cautious.~

"Just great we gotta have that pretty boy, walking around today." A low growl was rumbling in Logan's chest.

Ororo patted his chest softly. "Be easy. Xavier said to go about the day normally and that is what we shall do. Right?" Looking up at Logan through heavy lashes.

"Yes Ma'am." Logan said as he nuzzled Ororo's neck, electing laughter out of her.

Ramos was walking with Xavier and Jean as they strolled the grounds.

"I hope you have a better understanding so far of us, Mr. Ramos." Xavier said in his deep voice.

"I certainly do," Ramos said with a reassuring smile. "But please call me Joshua, that goes for you as well Ms. Jean." He said with a blazing smile.

Jean laughed coyly and accepted the offer. In the distance through the glass doors, Ramos could see Ororo and Logan hand and hand coming back towards the mansion from the forest. Before the two arrived Ramos wanted to ask a question.

"Where did you get the beautiful Ms. Monroe from, Xavier?" Ramos asked. "She seems to be a great asset to your team."

Xavier squinted his eyes slightly at Ramos. "She surely is. She's African. I first meet her in Egypt." Xavier wasn't going to disclose more, but it did not go unnoticed Ramos' interest in Ororo.

"A dessert beauty." Ramos said under his breathe that Logan heard before he opened the door for Ororo.

"Hello everyone. Mr. Ramos." Ororo greeted the three.

"Where have you two been?" Jean asked bluntly but sweetly to hide her nosiness.

But Jean wasn't fooling Logan. "We were taking a hike, Red. Which you should be –"

Ororo lightly elbowed Logan in the stomach to stop his sentence and change the subject. "How are you today Mr. Ramos?" Ororo asked.

"Please call me Joshua. And I'm quite well, thank you." Ramos' eyes trailed over Ororo as she went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He had never seen a specimen quite like her.

It was taking all of Logan's might not to punch Ramos in his clean-shaven face. Logan observed how shamelessly Ramos openly eyed Ororo and the primal dominate side of him said to put the man in his place.

"So Ramos…" Logan began.

"Joshua, please." Ramos offered.

Logan raised a brow. "Ramos," he ignored the offer. "Having fun with your observations for your science project?"

"Logan!" Jean scorned, with wide eyes.

Ramos laughed good heartedly. "No it's alright. You all are protective of one another, so when an outsider like me comes in, it can be unsettling."

"Unsettling is an understatement, Bub." Logan's eyes had grown darker.

"Come Joshua, let us talk in my office." Xavier said, he knew how things could get out of hand when it came to Logan.

Ororo had already come back, behind Logan rubbing his shoulder to calm him. Which agitated Jean slightly.

"I hope to see you next time and talk to you more Ms. Monroe." Ramos said with a backwards glance.

"Must you always be so territorially, Logan!" Jean said before storming away.

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Ororo who was looking at him expectantly.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, Ro." Logan answered her unasked question. "His focus on you is too steady. Like he wants you for something more than what he's here for at the mansion."

Ororo might have giggled and told Logan that he was just being jealous, but the seriousness in his voice and eyes made her see that there was something more to what he was saying.

"I admit, I have noticed his attentions on me. And there is something about his stare that…" She trailed off and Logan saw something in her eyes that resembled fear, and he gathered her in his arms. Ororo took a breath and started again "there is something in his stare that is unnerving and strangely familiar."

"Familiar?" Logan wasn't expecting her to say that.

Ororo nodded softly. "I do not know how else to say it." Feeling the shift in mood, she changed the subject. "I am hungry. Want to go out and eat?"

"Sure, Ro. Anything you want." Logan said with a smile. He would drop it for now, but Logan really wanted to delve deeper in what Ororo meant. The more time he spent with her the more he realized there was more to understand about her.

"Calm yourself, Jean." Xavier watched as Jean paced across the room.

"I just don't understand why Logan has to act like that!" Jean threw her arms in the air.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised, it is Logan after all." Xavier said.

"Yeah but this time it's different." Jean responded.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "How is it different, Jean?"

Suddenly Jean realized that she put her own foot in her mouth. "Nevermind, I just –"

"You just what Jean?" Xavier pressed. "You can not fool most, especially not me. You've always relatively tolerated Logan's territorial traits," Xavier took a pause before continuing. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Logan and Ororo's newfound relationship would it?"

Jean snapped her head back to look at Xavier. "They really are together?" Jean clapped her hand over her mouth after saying it.

Xavier chuckled softly. "It would seem that they have taken a genuine interest in each other, yes. They're clearly not talking to anyone about it because I'm sure they simply want to take their time with it. Which is why none know of it."

"How do you know of it then, Charles?" Jean asked.

"Over the months I've noticed a strengthen bond in their friendship, easily turning into something a bit more. It's the little things that count when observing the two." He answered.

"I feel like an idiot only noticing it now." Jean responded.

"Why does it matter to you Jean?" Xavier asked.

"It doesn't." She denied.

An almost disappointed look came across Xavier's face. "Jean I know you're use to being the center of attention, especially male attention, but you must not let you're jealousy get the better of you. And if I may be so bold Logan was never yours to begin with, so if he can find real happiness with Ororo and visa versa, I should think you'd be happy for them. That includes you staying out of their business." Xavier wheeled away leaving Jean to her thoughts.

Jean sighed. She knew what The Professor said was right, but her pride was having trouble digesting the truth. In her mind she knew she should just leave the whole thing with Logan and Ororo alone, but that was going to be a hard habit to break.

**Chapter 9 Coming Soon...**

**AN:Please read Trek fans**


End file.
